


Under the Stars

by meikyuu_makeyou



Series: Under the Stars [1]
Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyuu_makeyou/pseuds/meikyuu_makeyou
Summary: Fujii Ryusei had always thought he was a normal human boy; until a short young man named Kamiyama Tomohiro visited him at the temple and informed him that he is actually a super rare Spiritual Beast. He has to make a choice - to remain and live his life as a human or join forces with Kamiyama and walk the dark path. Before he could make a decision, his powers manifested and he was left with only to walk beside Kamiyama and fulfil his destiny.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic for Johnny's WEST, a work that is greatly inspired by Janice Tay's The Memory Eaters.
> 
> I wrote this on a whim because I was having too much feels over a book. I'm trash and as usual, Kanjani will appear because I'm as big a trash as Kamiyama is for Eito. 
> 
> I'll be updating as and when I feel like. It would be around 8~15 days interval tho. I know how it feels when a work is updated slowly ^^;
> 
> less than three y'all.

Heavy footfalls thundered against the pristine polished wooden floors of the enormous castle. A small man, dressed in fine, intricately embroidered, green silk kimono, hurried along the hallways. Guards, servants, ladies-in-waiting, everyone who was standing in his way leapt to the side before he slams into them. The man mumbles apologies as he continued his journey before skidding to a stop at a panel of paper doors.

The man took a deep breath, stilled his ragged breath, before nodding to the doorman and collected himself. The doorman bowed slightly to him before he turned to open the door by a crack and bellowed, “Your Majesty, Lord Kamiyama Tomohiro has arrived.”.

There was a quiet shuffling of feet before the door slide open from the inside.

Kamiyama bowed courteously at the door and walked in with brisk small steps - more befitting for ladies than men - and hurried down the vast hall to his allocated seat right up the front of the assembly. He smoothed his kimono gently before settling into the plush cushion at the seat, tea was immediately served on the tiny table the moment his rear touched the pillow. 

Kamiyama took a sip of the tea, wrinkled his nose, as he tries to shut the rude words thrown at him by the audience’s minds. He rolled his eyes, took a breath, and address the ruler loudly, and clearly, his voice reverberated in the hall.

“Nakama-sama, on what business am I called here for today?”

The emperor, dressed in shimmering golden yellow, glanced at the man dressed in orange, and nodded. He shifted ever so slightly, it went unnoticed by everyone else except Kamiyama, and the orange robed man tugged on his sleeve gently. The emperor spoke.

“I was speaking to the court before you came in, regarding a possibility for us to win the war.”

Kamiyama looked up, as a rumble of objection rose from the statesmen. 

“How can you tell this creature about this - it’s a state secret. It’s high secrecy!” “Why tell this vile creature all this what can he do to help?” “Outrageous! It will only help its kind, these creatures will overthrow us.”

Kamiyama’s eyes twitched in annoyance, as a hand slammed onto the table, shutting the uproar. Kamiyama looked up and hid a smile when he watched a flash of pain fleetingly appeared on the ruler’s face.

“Silence.” He roared, glaring at the room. “I decide who I will indulge this secret to, and I decide who I trust to go on this mission to invite the person to join us.”

The emperor stood up, and looked at all the people, the ministers shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

“I will make the final decision, and I will not tolerate any rudeness or imperious attitude in my court. I have said this so many times, Kamiyama Tomohiro is my treasured friend, a valued advisor to my court, and an important presence to my personal life as well. I will not tolerate any imprudence to any of my treasured companions.”

The last word was almost a snarl, and Kamiyama could feel some of them, the junior ranked officials, flinching. Kamiyama looked down to his lap, and smile slightly, regardless how many years have passed, Junta - ah, no it should be Nakama-sama now - always held his friends close to his heart. 

“I accept this mission, Your Majesty.” Kamiyama said, quietly but his voice rang clear - like a bell - in the silent hall. “When will you like me to begin?”

“Immediately. You will leave in 3 days’ time.”


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparations of the search for the special human has commenced, but Kamiyama was held back by his cousin Nozomu who urged him to stay behind as an impending disaster is heading for the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may seem a little confusing. I'll be posting a backstory on Kamiyama and Nozomu's past. I have already got two more backstories to explain how Kamiyama and Nozomu started "working" for Junta, and also Ryusei's past/present.
> 
> Posting this early because I can. But updates will not be as regular, I will try to update once every 15~20 days :D but I'm employed full time so sometimes I can't allocate time to write so I'll apologise first :D
> 
> Also, please do leave a message/comment below if you read this! I'll really appreciate it if you can tell me how you find this story! Thank you <3

When Kamiyama returned to his quarters, a beautiful semi-detached house in the palace with a mountainous view and even a small lake beside it, his cousin, a kitsune spirit, was sitting by the window, gazing at the lush green mountains. The young man was tall and slender, dressed in pink parfait coloured kimono matched with a wood coloured obi. The lake’s water rippled and a dolphin popped up with a sharp cry before ducking back in. Kamiyama smiled softly and reminded himself to go pet his pet dolphin before resting for the night.

“Tomo-kun, if you believe in me, and the things I can see, please don’t go on the journey to find the man. Spend your preparation time on stocking up on herbal medicines and herbs for the upcoming disasters. The man can wait, it is not time for us to seek him.” The man spoke softly, fingers rested on his lap, as he turned and faced Kamiyama. 

“Nozomu? How did you find out about the mission? And what do you mean we have to push back the mission?” Kamiyama asked, walking over to the tall man. 

Kotaki Nozomu smiled and stood up, moving to another spot just before Kamiyama reached him. Kamiyama spun on his heels and shot him a glare as the younger man walked to the desk. Kamiyama settled back to the now empty seat and gaze out of the window, waiting for the younger man to reply his questions.

“Tomo-kun, you should know better than to ask me for details.” He smiled wryly and picked up a brush from the desk. 

The room fell silent, as Nozomu rested his chin on his palm and his fingers drummed at his jaw, and he left Kamiyama to his thoughts. It was painfully obvious that this mission is important to their kinds, but the people of the city needs Kamiyama, especially when no one is prepared for the disaster that is rushing closer to them by the minute. Bounded by the powers, Nozomu cannot reveal everything he has seen, only in riddles. He once wanted to, but it only resulted in him puking and shivering in the corner, as his heart constricts painfully. Kamiyama had forbidden anyone to force Nozomu to tell his visions and will accept whatever riddles he spoke in.

Kamiyama paced around in his room as he frowned heavily at his cousin who is now sitting on his desk. The man perched himself elegantly on the desk and his fingers played with a brush, twisting and rubbing its bristles together. 

Other times Kamiyama would have yelled at him and snatched the brush away but this time, he was too engrossed in his mind and thoughts to even care. The man pouted and hopped off the desk, shifting and tidying the table to his liking, as he waits for Kamiyama to break the silence. 

“Nozomu, what you had told me, what you had seen, is it the truth we are seeking or just a ploy by you to keep me here in the palace?” Kamiyama stopped his pacing and turned to look at the slender man.

The man, Kotaki Nozomu, stared at Kamiyama and clasped a hand over his heart and gasped dramatically. “How dare you challenge my visions.”

Kamiyama sat down beside him, hands folded, as he stared at Nozomu. “Nozomu, this really isn’t a time for play. And I know you hate it when I go on missions that can last for months. This is important, not only for us, but for Junta-kun as well.”

Nozomu sat down and leaned in. “Which is why I insisted to visit you before you prepare for the trip. I’m getting better at looking out for visions and I have been looking out for visions of you, of Junta, of everyone I’ve known. I believe in what I’ve seen.”

Kamiyama frowned and played with the frayed end of his brush. He fell silent, thinking through his options. It was not that he did not trust Nozomu, he trusts him with all his life — Nozomu is his cousin after all, and his only living kin ever since the previous ruler had massacred most of the magical beings. The ruler was fearful of their powers and had ordered to mass wiped out the entire population. 

Nozomu shifted and moved to kneel behind Kamiyama, he wrapped his arms around Kamiyama, taking him into an embrace. Kamiyama leans into Nozomu and Nozomu spoke, hushed but urgently.

“Stop thinking, Tomo-kun. I know finding that unknown, nameless human, is important — both to Junta and to us. But you got to trust me, please. I cannot indulge you with more information than what is need to keep you here in the capital until the time is right for you to go.”

Kamiyama nodded in the embrace, shifting to lean into the crook of the younger male’s neck. There was a light rap on the door, and the person behind the door asked for an audience. Nozomu nodded, shifting to a more comfortable position, and the door slid open. Nakama walked in, and the man in orange robes followed in after him. 

“Hello, my lords. What did we do to earn ourselves a visit from you, so late into the night.” Nozomu greeted pleasantly.

Junta looked at the two men cuddling at the desk and settled for the seat opposite them, the other man hastened to sit beside him. 

“Nozomu? What winds brought you here?” He asked civilly before the orange man snickered a little.

Nozomu looked at them haughtily. “It’s none of your business” he started before Kamiyama prod him sharply in the ribs, Nozomu pouted and rubbed his chin on the top of Kamiyama’s head, “my apologies, my lords. I simply don’t think that I have to report to you that I’m paying my cousin a visit.”

Nozomu leans in and pressed his cheek to Kamiyama’s and smiles angelically. “Plus everyone knows how protective and clingy I am to my cousin. And you’re sending him on an indefinite mission, of course I have to find every way to cling to him now.”

The man in orange snorted and Nozomu shifting quickly to behind him and latched himself on him, fingers slowly changing to a claw, as he hissed, “what’s so funny about that, Akito?”

Kiriyama Akito visibly flinched and apologised to Nozomu as Junta shook his head. “When will you ever learn from your mistakes, Akito.”

Akito pouted and Nozomu grinned before shifting back to press against Kamiyama who had a wonderful bemused look on his face, as he and Junta exchanged a look before the ruler rolled his eyes. Akito settled back to Junta’s left, and glared at Nozomu sharply.

“I must say, it is rather awkward to see the ruler and his minister to be hanging out so late at night.” Kamiyama retorted back calmly as Nozomu giggled and toppled over.

Akito turned red and Junta fumbled with his sleeves. Kamiyama stared at them and relaxed into Nozomu’s hug. Junta rearranged his sleeves and cleared his throat.

“So, what’s the matter? I don’t expect my astronomy minister to visit my healer late at night for nothing.”

Nozomu looked at Kamiyama questioningly. Kamiyama nodded and straightened up, Nozomu shifting to his right, as Kamiyama explained the situation to him gently. Junta frowned, conflicted as Kamiyama had thought, and Akito looked just as lost as Junta was, the signature cheery smile has faded from his face. 

Kamiyama looked down to his hands and waited patiently for the two humans to speak, Nozomu rolled to his back and let out a soft, fox-like whine before he morphed into his true form. Kamiyama threw him a dirty look and Nozomu gave him a lopsided smile before curling up at the table. Junta flickered his sight from the man in green and the silvery white fox laying across the desk.

Kamiyama burst into a series of giggles as he read the series of rebukes flying across Junta’s mind. Junta frowned at him and leaned forward to hiss, “stop reading my mind, kami-chan.”.

Kamiyama stiffened his laughter and shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t help it, Junta-kun. It’s my ability, like how Nozomu’s ability is to see into the near future. I can always, if you wish for me to, alter your memories to remove this part. You know, we do have more than one abilities some times.”

Junta shook his head, and pulled Akito closer, “just stop digging through my mind, please Kami-chan.” he implored and Kamiyama threw his hands up in surrender.

“So remind me again, what exactly can the two of you do again?” Akito blinked and raised his hand meekly, Junta’s hand twitches under his sleeve and holds back his urge to whack Akito across the head.

Kamiyama stroked Nozomu’s silvery fur and softly retold their history to Akito, Junta leaned back and relaxed listening to Kamiyama’s soothing voice. It was not a surprise that he would ask them about it so many times; when Kamiyama revealed himself to Junta, he was asked countless of times about their powers and who was left from the massacre. Junta was definitely someone who had saved them from the dangers then, Kamiyama will never forget how his mind was that day - pure, sincere, and kind.

“And Junta offered us a position, and I took it up. I could only see truth and pureness in his mind then. Now, the pureness have somewhat disappeared, especially when it involves you, Akito-kun.” Kamiyama bit his lips and the wolf let out a low howl of laughter before tackling Akito on the floor, bumping his head under the human’s chin. 

Akito flushed redder and shifted uncomfortably as Kamiyama laughed and apologised to the two humans for jesting them. The ruler smiled and shook his head, pulling the orange robed man closer to him, leaving him sprawled across the lap. Kamiyama smiled knowingly at them as Nozomu howled once more before wiggling out of Akito's grip and hopped on the table to stare at the two lovebirds. It was an open secret amongst close friends that the Emperor Junta was maddeningly in love with his Top Adviser in the court. Nozomu would of course take any chance to poke fun at them but deep down inside he wants them to be happy.

“It’s relaxing to have a friendly banter after a tiring day of work, you know. I don’t know how Murakami-kun can even handle working 20 hours a day with only little rests.” Junta pouted, as his fingers slips into Akito’s hair, patting him gently. 

“You are already a good ruler, Junta-kun. Stop giving yourself a hard time.” Kamiyama told him kindly as Nozomu reappear in a puff of pink smoke. 

“Who gets a ruler who smells like mentaiko? Not the eighth city, not anyone but us!” Nozomu smirked, dodging a whack on the head. “Hey, dont be mean! I’m not complaining, that was a compliment!!”

“And you were the one who gave us a shelter, a home we can be at ease, and of course a name we can call our own.” Kamiyama whispered, bowing slightly and Akito looked at his lover proudly. 

“I still don’t understand why am I not a Kamiyama though, no one had to knooooooow that we are cousin from our mothers’ side.” Nozomu pouted. 

“But I like the name Kotaki! It suits you; you’re like a waterfall. You’re fierce and powerful, a strength that tips over the edge, but at the same time you’re gentle and calm when you not.” Junta whined and frowned at Nozomu. “If you didn’t like it, why did you accept the name?”

Nozomu whined and hid his face behind Kamiyama. “TOMO-KUN, JUNTA IS BULLYING ME.”

“IT’S JUNTA-KUN YOU INSOLENT CHILD!” Kamiyama and Junta said at the same time and high-fived each other. 

“Then why Kamiyama?” Nozomu asked, pouting behind Kamiyama. "I accepted it because... erm... Kamiyama accepted his and I thought it was rude to not accept it."

“You can be in denial over it, Nozomu. We understand." Junta tried to keep a straight face but a smile slipped past the mask he was holding. "As for Kami-chan and the reason behind his surname... Well, he is very talented, almost like a god. And we met at the mountains… so…” 

Junta's reply was met with a stunned silence and the Emperor had the decency to look somewhat sheepish. Nozomu cracked up and rolled on the floor as his laughter bounced off the walls of the house. “Why is Tomo-kun’s name so casually thought up while mine is so detailed? Hahahahahaha Junta likes me more huh?”

Kamiyama smacks him fondly on the head and Junta scratched his head embarrassedly. They exchanged glances and the four of them burst out laughing. They wheezed for their breaths and Akito took a sip of his tea before throwing Junta a knowing look. His lover held on to his hand and they stood up together, thanking Kamiyama for the time. Junta pulled Akito to the door and told Kamiyama that it's fine if he sets off late, after all Nozomu must have his reasons. 

When the door slid close, Kamiyama fell back to silence and Nozomu left him to dive into his thoughts. He doesn’t need to read any minds to know that both Junta and Kamiyama’s hearts are heavy with the worries of the upcoming disaster he had warned them of. He stepped quietly to the door and whispered a soft ‘good night’ to Kamiyama before stepping out to the cold night. 

Just sometimes, especially at times like this, Nozomu regrets gaining this special psychic powers, he would rather not see the dark future of war that is awaiting them and only see the present. But he has to accept this, and harness the powers to do his bidding. And ultimately, use it to keep the ones he hold close to his heart safe and sound. 

Kamiyama closed his eyes the moment the door slid shut and he conjourned a beautiful white lily. He falls backwards and laid on his back as he hums a soft song and starts to plan for the impending disaster. As he planned, Kamiyama swore to himself that he will find the special human with all his powers. To ensure a smooth victory for Junta, and to repay the debt he can never pay back. 

In the darkness, the low howl of a wolf can be heard.


	3. Disaster Beckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disaster crashed upon them, fiery and swift as the coursing river. Nozomu travelled to find the man in his vision, the man that Junta hopes to invite to his army. A newfound and budding relationship between a spiritual being and a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New OC is introduced in this chapter. Her name is Hamada Sayuri, her relationship with them will be reveal in the next chapter so keep a look out for Chapter 3! :DD
> 
> Do leave a comment if you liked this chapter!
> 
> There is also a back story to the cousin trio which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13370211)

The disaster Nozomu spoke of came, swift like the coursing river. Spica gave a loud squeal before he disappeared into a puff of blue smoke and the next moment, the roar of the water crashing down on the palace walls covered anymore sounds made anyone. Kamiyama choked and bubbled his way underwater, inwardly cursing his dumb limbs and lack of swimming skills, as he felt his dolphin bumping him gently with his nose and he gripped on Spica’s fin. 

The dolphin sped across the water, as Kamiyama remembered that he can actually breathe underwater as he was wearing that shell bracelet given to him by the King of the Seas.

They burst through the surface of the water as Junta let out a scream of relief and pulled Kamiyama out of the water. Kamiyama ignored the hurried questions of his wellbeing and looked into the water for his pet. Spica jumped through the water and stopped in front of him, Kamiyama stretched a hand out as the court watched with bated breaths. 

“Help the others, find anyone who needs saving. Please Spica, I need your help and strength for this.” Kamiyama muttered softly, stroking his pet on the back. “Will you lend us your strength?”

The dolphin let out a cry and bumped Kamiyama’s outstretched hand before ducking underwater and disappeared along the currents. Shigeoka pushed through the crowd and pulled Kamiyama into a strong hug. 

“Thank heavens you’re safe, Tomo-chan.”

Kamiyama smiled, one of his eye crinkling smiles he reserved for the special ones, and Shigeoka smiled back. He reached for his red stone and whistled to the water surface. A grey shark leapt into the air and Shigeoka muttered instructions to him before watching his pet swim away speedily. 

“If it is underwater rescue, Monchi will be able to help too!” Shigeoka grinned and pulled Kamiyama up before a burst of fire wrapped around them and their clothes dried. 

Shigeoka walked over to Junta and Akito before letting a gentle flame over to warm them up and dry their wet clothes. Junta flinched, still not quite used to Shigeoka’s power, and Akito just stared at the flame in awe. The other ministers yelped when Shigeoka directed his flames to them and dried them quickly. 

“Rescue missions are almost ready, I assume my lords?” Shigeoka asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Yes, they are.” Junta nodded, waving his General over. He was a tall, muscular man, with a stoic face. 

“You look like a horse!” Shigeoka exclaimed and the man stoic mask fell as he pouted. 

“I’m not a horse. I’m Hamada Takahiro.” He sighed and bowed to them. 

“I know! Which is why I said, you _look like_ a horse not you _are_ a horse!” Shigeoka laughed and slung an arm over his shoulders. “So, where are we heading off first?”

Hamada twitched at the contact but kept his stoic face as much as he could. Kamiyama bites back a smile and there was a cry from the water as Spica appeared. Kamiyama bent over and spoke in hushed tones to her before straightening up and the dolphin swam away. 

Kamiyama leant over to whisper softly to Shigeoka. The man dressed in red grinned, holding a hand to Kamiyama’s cheek and nodded. Shigeoka jumped off Hamada’s back and gave them his usual one million watt smiles. 

“You wont reach the trouble areas with horses. But the kind spirit I am can carry one person with me when I jump, so who would like to have the honors!”

The bright sunshine grin on Shigeoka’s face fell when he realised no one understood what he meant. He covered his face with a hand and gave an exasperated sigh. 

“I DON’T MEAN JUMP LIKE JUMPING ON ROCKS ACROSS A POND. I MEANT TELEPORTING.” He yelled loudly, crossing his arms together. 

“Now who wants to go with me. The water is ankle deep and it will take a lot of my strength to clear it before you are able to reach us on your horses. This means you will need to spend hours with me, so please only volunteer yourself if you’re comfortable with me.”

Kamiyama shook his head and was about to help his cousin when Hanada raised his hand. Junta and Akito looked rather shocked, as Kamiyama cocked his head to the side, and Hamada looked embarrassed by the attention he was receiving. 

“I wouldn’t mind joining you for a few hours.” he mumbled softly, hands trembling a little.

Junta approached them first, hands resting on Hamada’s arm. 

“Hama-chan, you must know that Shige is a Kiyobe.” He hissed at Hamada, eyes shining with worry. “Don’t force yourself to do this.”

Shigeoka tilted his head and lifted his hand up to offer it to Hamada. “If you’re ready, we can leave now. I managed to pack us enough food so we won’t starve, thanks to Nozomu and his scary accuracy of visions.”

Hamada nodded solemnly at Junta, hands shifting to feel his sword, and reached out a shaky hand to grip Shigeoka’s outreached hand. There was a faint smile on the General’s face before the two of them disappeared with a loud _crack_. 

Kamiyama bowed at Junta and excused himself to make preparations to help the injured. His duties now lies in healing, and saving as many people as he could. 

But he was worried, he cannot sense Nozomu at all, he had disappeared off his radar thirty minutes before the disaster struck them and he has not made contact with Kamiyama at all. He could only hope and pray that his cousin was well, they would need him very soon. 

Nozomu padded slowly to the temple’s entrance and quietly made his way up to the temple. He stopped short of the gate, giving a little bow out of politeness and respect, before a low male voice called out. 

“Don’t come any closer, spirit! There is a protective spell at the gate!”

Nozomu paused in his step just before crossing the threshold and shook his head. Whoever at the end was definitely an idiot. Who tells a spirit that there is a protective spell at the gate. Any amateur spirit will be able to destroy the spell without trouble, risking the lives of whoever living in the temple. 

Nozomu raised his hand and gave his wrist a little flick, disassembling the protective spell, and walk forward. Meeting him was a slender, tall, a few centimetres shorter than Nozomu, and quite handsome looking man. He yelped in fright, and thrusted his broom out. 

“I can snap that broom into half without effort, so if you don’t mind, we can just sit down and talk. I have some business with your temple’s master.” Nozomu explained calmly, hands flickering to the fallen spell and restored it with his own magic, making it stronger than anything. 

Only a skilled handful of spirits will be able to take it down, but Nozomu was cunning, he had left a trace of his magic on the spell, making sure no one will have any idea to actually challenge the spell. He was well-known over the years for his powers and strength. 

The man’s wary stance has not moved at all when a tall freckled man walked down the stairs of the temple. “Hello Nozomu, it’s rare to get a visit from you.”

“Okura-nii!! Hello, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” Nozomu replied pleasantly, bounced up to sling an arm around the man’s shoulders.

“And you have grown again, like a carrot. Why are you so tall anyway gosh.” Okura Tadayoshi, head of the temple, a priest, replied and nodded to Ryusei. “I supposed you’re here for him?”

Nozomu nodded, tilting his head a little towards man holding on to the broom, and pulled Okura back to the temple. 

“Stay out, kid. And no eavesdropping, I would, unfortunately, know!” Nozomu wagged a finger at him and closed the door shut with a loud thud. 

Okura Tadayoshi was an ordinary human, skilled in priesthood, and was a close friend of Kamiyama’s mentor, Yasuda Shota, who is the King of the Seas now. He knows of their true identity, and they take turns to put up protective spells to ward off evil spirits. 

Occasionally, when Kamiyama is running away from the stiffness of the courts, he would come here and help to heal any injury or rest any worried minds. He helps to look at the memories people hoped to forget and eats them once a few months. The temple was unusually famous for its serene and peaceful vibes, but not many worshippers realised that it was all the work of a spiritual being. 

Okura was understanding and sympathetic towards their circumstances, and had even helped to house them in their times of need. Nozomu had shamelessly called him “oniichan” and would often whine to him. But Okura was the reason why Kamiyama and Nozomu can cook so well now, he was a genius chef and has a lot of knowledges about herbs, vegetables, and cooking techniques. 

Okura sat before Nozomu and poured them tea. He looked at Nozomu and gestured to the door, “so is it time to prepare this child for the burdens on his shoulders?”

Okura’s tone was soft but there was a soft underlying of contempt. He had not agreed to Nozomu’s method of keeping the boy here just for them to whisk away and throw the boy into pits of burning danger. He crossed his arms and waited for Nozomu to reply him. 

The pink fox just looked back at him innocently, head cocking to the side. “I proposed to give him a choice but the ultimate decision lies in Tomo-kun and his actions.”

“A choice?” Okura asked, leaning back in his chair. 

“A choice,” Nozomu affirmed. 

“We will give him a choice, if he wants to join us or not. We will be honest to him, informing him of everything we know of, and let him decide if he wants to join us. It’ll be entirely up to him, of course it will not be immediate. We will allow him to have two days to think about this, and then he will have to make a choice.”

“And if he were to reject this?” Okura asked, frowning and giving Nozomu a look. “Won’t the others be searching for him as well?”

“We will take the necessary actions to ensure your safety as well as his. If he decides not to join us, of course the others will know. If it worries you, we will be giving you and him our utmost protection for the time being.” Nozomu swallowed and took a sip of the tea, folding his hand on the table.

“And in the event that he does not wish to partake in our war, our troubles, then we will lock his powers up, rendering him to be a human forever. That is of course, if he wants that to happen. It is after all the safest way to protect him - to ensure that his powers never manifests itself on him.”

Okura sighed and slumped on the table. He knew they would come up with the best plans but he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted this boy to join them. He was an airhead, a clumsy clown, and is practically useless, save for his face, but Okura would miss this boy a lot. After all, he had been with him for the past fourteen years. 

“His name. Do you already know his name?” Okura inquired, curiosity filling him as the boy had never told them his name, his memories were wiped completely when Nozomu found him and brought him to Okura. 

Nozomu nodded, a smile gracing his features. “Took me too long to finally get his name. Fujii Ryusei it seems. The holiest mountain and shooting star; his name is of the most positive kind I have ever heard.”

“Fujii Ryusei huh? Make his ‘Fujii’ a different kind of Fujii. Use the Kanji for ratten and well for it. It is still pronounced as Fujii but a different spelling. As for his name, you can just go ahead with shooting star. It suits him well.” Okura proposed, swiftly writing the characters in quick bold strokes. 

Nozomu took the paper and smiled. “Suits him indeed.”

Okura smugly grinned at him and got up. “I suppose you’re leaving already? There is horrible flooding down below, isn't it. We just lucked out because of the spells you guys have put up for us.”

Nozomu stood up and gave Okura a tight hug. “I suppose so. The men will need my help and I haven’t replied to Kamiyama for the past hours too. Thank you for having us. I’ll send you a note when the time comes.”

Okura nodded and showed him the way out. Ryusei was standing there, still with a broom, and was looking at the two of them curiously. Nozomu leaned in and whispered something into Okura’s ears and laughed as Okura smacked him fondly on the head before waving goodbye. 

Nozomu paused at the gate, turning back to bow in Ryusei’s direction before he removed the genkan and stepped through the gate. He gave on final bow in the direction of the temple and chanted another protective spell over the entrance. He turned on his heels and disappeared in a bright sparkle of pink. 

Nozomu reappeared to a loud shriek and a warm body threw himself on him. Nozomu stumbled and gripped the body sharply, as he hears the all too familiar laughing from a certain someone. 

“Shige, if I get wet and fall into the dirty patch of water, **_I WILL END YOUR LIFE._** ” Nozomu growled and his eyes shone pink. 

Nozomu swirled and noticed Hamada standing a little distance away. He looked at Shigeoka and a tiny playful smirk graced his face. “And I was pretty sure my sight said we will have a human with us for this, I don’t remember a _horse_ being present!” 

Shigeoka howled with laughter as Hamada sighed. “Nice to meet you, I’m Hamada Takahiro and I am not a horse.”

Nozomu giggled and nodded. “But you’ll make a fine horse, a fine majestic stallion indeed.”

Hamada drew his sword and press it to Nozomu’s throat as Shigeoka shrieked and threw himself between them. 

“HAMA-CHAN NO! Nozomu means no harm, he just likes to make fun of people, he is a kitsune spirit. You know how they are, always playing tricks on humans!” Shigeoka shook his head and stepped into the line of attack, shielding Nozomu from the sword. 

Hamada glared at the shorter man and pulled back his sword. “No funny business? Can you guarantee that?”

Shigeoka nodded and raised his hand in defeat. “Yes, I can vouch for that.”

Nozomu sighed. “Didn’t realise the human is so uptight about all this things. Anyway, Shige how’s your powers holding up?” 

Shigeoka glanced around and filled Nozomu in on the problems they are facing and the injured people around. Nozomu went off with Shigeoka to survey the destruction and gave him pointers on where to start off first once they are done with one part. They were walking back when the first tell-tale rumble cracked from the ground. 

“HAMADA!” Shigeoka yelled and was about to leap to him when Nozomu held him back and pointed to a tree in front. 

I’ll help him, you go keep off the grounds. Don’t forget water can extinguish fire, and I can’t have you dying on me.” Nozomu snarled before leaping to Hamada, a hand curling around the wrist before he leapt once more and landed on the thick branches of the tree. 

Shigeoka let out a relief cry and pulled Hamada away from Nozomu before engulfing his shaking body with a warm fiery hug. Hamada choked on his tears and clung on to Shigeoka as Nozomu watched them helplessly. Shigeoka mumbled into Hamada’s ears and Nozomu watched the crying man calmed down and they pulled away. 

“Feeling better? I can remove that memory for you, if you wish to.” Shigeoka mumbled softly, hands softly caressing Hamada’s back gently, calming the man down. 

Hamada held back a sob and shook his head. Nozomu watched the older and taller man, grabbed Shigeoka’s hand and clasped it tightly. Shigeoka looked at him in concern as the General embarrassedly croaked out. 

“Stay. Please, even if it is just for a while.”

Nozomu blinked as a vision flashed before his eyes, he smiled and shook his head. Shigeoka shot him a quizzing look but Nozomu only grinned back smugly. 

“I’ll leave you two here, stay out of the grounds until the water subside. I’ll head over to Tomo-kun now, he is screaming in my head. Bye!” Nozomu blew them a kiss and hopped off the branch, disappearing in midair with a loud ‘poof!’.

Nozomu reappeared in Junta’s court inciting loud screams as the ministers scrambled to compose themselves. Kamiyama clicked his tongue in annoyance and rounded up on Nozomu. His voice rang clear and sharp, harsh with worry, as the court flinched and Junta hides a smile. 

“Where the fuck have you been NOZOMU.” Kamiyama snarled, his cousin name tasted bitter on his tongue. 

“Give me a good reason to not lash out further at you, give me an excellent reason for disappearing before the flood, and an excellent reason for not being contactable for four hours, and NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS. DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED I WAS." Kamiyama held back a sob and clung on the front of Nozomu’s robes, eyes shining with fresh tears. 

"DID YOU KNOW HOW INTENSELY WORRIED I WAS TRYING TO SEEK OUT YOUR PRESENCE. TRYING TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE ALIVE. _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF NOZOMU, DISAPPEARING ON ME LIKE THIS_?”

Nozomu looked down, feeling guilty of how he had made his cousin worry. It had slipped his mind how mother-like his cousin is and that he would, obviously, worry over his lack of response. He felt bad, it was a time of crisis, and he had caused his cousin unnecessary worry. His head drooped and Kamiyama softened his stance. 

“Don’t ever pull this crap on me ever. Promise me, please Nozomu.”

Nozomu nodded and tugged on Kamiyama’s hand, clasping gently over them, he caught Kamiyama’s eyes and held his sight. 

“I’m sorry for the worry Tomo-kun. But, believe me when I say this, I do have a good reason for the disappearance. I found the person you’re looking for.” Nozomu whispered, and glanced at the audience they had. 

“But I need to speak to you and Junta, and, well of course, Akito about this. Can you do something about this?”

Kamiyama nodded and released himself from Nozomu. He walked calmly to Junta and explained the situation to Junta before the ruler nodded briskly. He waved Akito over and told him to prepare a private room before addressing the court. 

“Session adjourned. We will resume in half hour’s time.” Junta bellowed before he stood up and walked out of the room, his long rich yellow outerwear blowing in his wake. 

Kamiyama trooped after him and Nozomu trailed behind with a skip in his steps. They slipped into Junta’s resting room, adjacent to the courtroom and Junta looked at Nozomu, hope glimmering in his eyes. Nozomu flinched a little, he was never so confident when it comes down to serious matters. 

Kamiyama took his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze before the hand slips out and Kamiyama made his way over to Junta. Nozomu swallowed thickly, shuffling on his feet. He cleared his throat and started informing them about the various cities and villages that need help from the flooding.

Nozomu paused and looked at Kamiyama before he sighed.

“And I have found the person you asked my cousin to seek for. He was a child when I found him lost and almost dying in the forest, and we are the only ones who knows of his whereabouts. His powers have not awakened yet, and I wish to implore that, my lord, you will allow him to have a choice to join us in this fight or not." Nozomu stared at Junta, fingers twisting a little, as he glanced uncertainly at Kamiyama. 

If he chooses not to, Kamiyama-kun and I will personally remove and seal his powers. So he can enjoy his peaceful human life as he chooses. May I have your word for this?”

His cousin kept a poker face and Junta looked troubled. The man was an important piece, but he was unwilling to let it go. However, he understands that there is no merit in forcing a poor innocent man into the mess just because of his heritage. 

Junta sighed, looking up to catch Nozomu’s eyes.

“Very well Kotaki-kun, you have my word for this. The man will have his own free will to join us.” Junta smiled kindly and Nozomu’s hard stance softened. 

“I believe Kami-chan will proceed with meeting this man after helping with the disaster aid?” Junta asked, seeking for the spiritual beings’ affirmation.

They nodded and Kamiyama rose from his seat. “I shall take my leave, there is still a lot of work to handle.”

Junta thanked him and Akito gave them a soft smile before Kamiyama swept out of the room, his moss green coat billowing behind him as he marched out of the court with Nozomu trailing behind him. He still have two days to help out with the disaster struck villages before he was due to go. He hurried down the front steps of the palace and turned to Nozomu. 

“Do you think he will agree?”

Nozomu stopped a few steps behind Kamiyama and shrugged. “I am unable to see his response.”

Kamiyama turned away and walked to the last flight of stairs before stopping. He looked like he had shrunk a whole size smaller and he waved a hand to conjure a bridge out of wood. He stepped on it deftly and crossed the rushing waters. He stopped at the middle, turning to face Nozomu, and he hesitated on asking a question before he turned and continued to walk on. He hopped off the wooden bridge and turned to face Nozomu once more.

“I’m heading over to the healing camps. Sayuri probably needs my help. I can’t bear to leave her alone with all those injured. Help me check on Shige and ask him to come back before dark. We will need fires, loads and loads of fire.” Kamiyama called and gave Nozomu a little wave before he disappears with a sparkle of green dust. 

Nozomu raised his hand and jumped to find Shigeoka again. It’s going to be a tiring and long three days, and Nozomu already hates it.


	4. Journey to the (Shooting) Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sayuri curb in her anger towards Kamiyama's rejection?  
> How would Ryusei take to his true identity?
> 
> What will happen after all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early! Hope you guys like the past chapters.  
> Please doooooo leave a comment or something so I know you're enjoying the fic and it's a huge motivation for me as well!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sayuri, go get some rest. I can heal up the remaining people.” Kamiyama coaxed gently but the stubborn girl refused to. 

“Kami-chan, I’m fine. Let me just…” she wobbled and nearly fell if Kamiyama had not grab her by the waist. 

“If I can’t return you to your brother in the same health he left you with, I’m afraid my head will be rolling the next time we met.” Kamiyama chided her and stabled her firmly on the ground. 

“We can’t have a capable healer like you to collapse, you know.”

Hamada Sayuri pouted and nodded, resigning to her fate and allowed Kamiyama to lead her to the tent they shared as healers. She flopped on the sofa and watch Kamiyama fumbled around to make tea and set out some biscuits for her. It’s almost amusing how a spiritual being, much feared by the entire world, is now fumbling to find tea leaves around to serve her, sister of a General. 

Sayuri sighed and gazed fondly at Kamiyama as he walked back to her with a tray in hand and poured piping hot tea out. Sayuri turned her sight away from him and busied herself with soothing out her blood stained skirt. He crouched down to her level and patted her on the head. 

“Eat, and rest. I’ll be back before midnight ok?” He smiled, voice soft, and stood back up before he ducked out of the tent. 

The whole city has been in chaos, and the people were all seeking for medical help regardless how small their problems is. It irked Sayuri a lot but Kamiyama graciously led every civilian to the sickbeds, heal them and led them out with a soft cheery smile on his lips. 

Kamiyama walked over to the last tent he had to inspect for the night as a red burst of flames erupted beside him. Shigeoka popped up, Hamada in tow, and flashed Kamiyama a bright grin. He tugged Hamada over and slung an arm across Kamiyama’s shoulders. 

“Where’s Sayuri?” Shigeoka chriped and Hamada still looked like he is extremely uncomfortable to be here in the presence of Kamiyama. 

Kamiyama pointed to the tent he just left and Shigeoka grabbed Hamada’s wrists, pulling him away to the tent with a loud ‘thank you Tomo-chan’ to Kamiyama. Kamiyama shook his head and continued on to the last tent. He slipped in, quiet as ever, and gently soothe the young child who was crying uncontrollably. 

There is so much work to do, he honestly should not be leaving tomorrow. Not when there are so many people still in pain, in agony, and in grief. How can he, the imperial healer, leave this city on a mission when it is in tatters. Kamiyama frowned and shook his head, focusing on his task tonight to heal up as many people as he could.

Kamiyama turned back to the girl who was not crying anymore, and was peering up at him curiously as he dressed the wound quickly, hoping it would not be infected. The girl let out a sharp intake of breath when he pressed the cotton bud soaked in disinfectant on her wound. The little girl’s lips curled into a frown and was close to tears when Kamiyama wrapped a hand around her. 

He sang a short phrase from his favourite lullaby that his mother always sing to him. The girl quietened down and leaned into his chest as her eyes drooped slightly, Kamiyama down his voice a nonch lower and quickly sew her wounds up before she can feel anything. When he was done closing the wound, Kamiyama slipped a bandage over the wound. 

By the time he was fully done dressing the wound, the girl was snoring lightly at his chest and Kamiyama gently laid the girl on the bed. He smiled a little, stroking the hair of the girl, and covered her up tightly with a blanket to keep her warm. He moved quickly to the other girl laying by the bed beside hers and started dressing her wounds. 

“Is my sister fine?” She whispered, fingers clung to Kamiyama’s sleeve. 

“She had a piece of wood slice her arm when she tried to protect me as the waves swept our parents out to the open.” She yawned a little, but her eyes fierce with protectiveness.

Kamiyama dropped her a kiss on the crown of her head and tugged at the bandages to make sure they were tight and snug, before he replies her. He kneeled by her bed to look at her at her eye level and gave her a reassuring pat on the head.

“She will be fine, don’t worry your pretty head over it.” Kamiyama replies soothingly, hands combing her long black hair. 

“Let her rest for the night, and I’ll come by to check on you two tomorrow morning ok?”

The girl nodded, leaning up to give Kamiyama a kiss on his jaw, before she shifted and lay back on the bed and tucked herself in. Kamiyama rearranged her blanket and made sure her toes were not out before he whispers a soft good night to her.

“Thank you, Kamiyama-sama. We are in debt to you forever.” She mumbled before her eyes fell shut and she dozed off. 

Kamiyama held back a giggle and proceed on to the next bed that need tending. It’s going to be a long night, and if he needs to leave by noon tomorrow, he has to finish everything by tonight. He quickly made his rounds and try his best to heal all he could before leaving.

By the time he was done with everything, the tent where the healers - just Sayuri and him - occupy was dead silent as Kamiyama sees the sibling occupying the bed and Shigeoka sat by the desk, head nestled in his arms. Kamiyama sighed, fetching a blanket from his cupboard and draped it over the sleeping form of his friend. Shigeoka stirred and blinked at Kamiyama sleepily. 

“You’re back!” He mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “How’s things in the tents?”

Kamiyama sat down by one of the cushions and softly retold his rounds in the tent. Shigeoka shifted to join him by the cushions and pulls Kamiyama to rest his head on his shoulders. The fiery man gently ran his fingers in the green man’s hair, untangling any tangles and hums a little tune under his breath.

Kamiyama wrapped his arms around Shigeoka’s torso and sighed sleepily. He dropped his head to the crook of Shigeoka’s neck and drifted to sleep as the latter continued his abuse to his hair. Kamiyama’s hand fell slack and rest on Shigeoka’s lap as his fringe fell and covered his eyes.

Shigeoka stopped his petting and placed a chaste kiss on Kamiyama’s head as he holds on to Kamiyama’s hand and drifted off to sleep too. It was a long day for both of them; and tomorrow Kamiyama heads off to find Fujii Ryusei. Shigeoka is still rather worried about that, and after hearing what Nozomu had warned him of, Shigeoka felt like his best friend will be stolen from him.

_“Tomo-kun and Ryusei. They are quite a complete match, Shige. When the time comes, can you really let go of all attachment for him?” Nozomu had asked Shigeoka, when he pulled him aside, away from Hamada._

_“Can you move away from him?”_ rings loudly in his ears. 

Can he really do that, keep all his affections for his cousin away? Watch him spend the rest of his life with this unknown man? Shigeoka doubted he could really do it, but he had to, for everyone’s good. 

Morning came way too early for anyone and in a form of Kotaki Nozomu so it was not a really pleasant one. Kamiyama blinked his sleepiness away as he takes in Shigeoka wrestling with a tall pink man on the carpet as Hamada stood by the sidelines glancing at them worriedly. Kamiyama pulled himself up sharply, rubbing the stiffness from his neck and Sayuri offered him breakfast. 

“So what’s up?” He asked the girl, as Nozomu successfully throws Shigeoka down to the floor with a loud crack and Hamda looked murderous. 

“Nozomu-san came to bring us breakfast and to bring you away to the palace because the emperor has got instructions for you before you leave at noon. Shigeoka-san was just upset off that his sleep was disrupted because Nozomu-san burst in and started singing loudly in his ears.” Sayuri whispered as she sat with Kamiyama, on a cushion. 

“Nii-chan is just worried for Shigeoka’s safety so he is watching them. He doesn’t really trust Nozomu-san a lot, you see.”

Kamiyama laughed darkly. “Nozomu was a brat to your brother when they first met, I’m not surprised that your brother is still upset at him.”

Sayuri giggled and lean her head shyly on his shoulder. Hamada looked over immediately, caught his eye and frowned. Kamiyama looked apologetically at him, but he stills his movements and allowed the girl to stay there. Kamiyama realised that Hamada was still staring warily at him and he sighed, knocking in his mind gently.

 _“It seems like she has taken a liking to me.”_ Kamiyama gently sent a message to Hamada, watching the General jump and glare at him. 

_“I mean no harm, Hamada-san. But I need to let you know, that I’m not able to reciprocate her feelings. I will probably cause a heartbreak for her, but I am truly unable to accept her feelings.”_ Kamiyama explained softly, staying only at the edge, and Hamada can easily push him out - he had make sure the latter knew of this. 

Hamada frowned. _“I cannot stop her heart, but please make it gentle, for whatever reason you may have.”_

Kamiyama gave him a tiny smile and left his mind while Nozomu gave a loud pleased howl as he pinned Shigeoka on the floor. Shigeoka yelled that he surrenders and Nozomu hops off and pulled the shorter man up. Nozomu yelped almost immediately and snatched his hand away, revealing a red angry burnt mark. 

“SHIGE!!! That’s foul play!” Nozomu growled and glared at him. 

Shigeoka smirked. “All fair in love and war. Plus, in war, we always try to get the last hit before we die!” 

Hamada ran to his side and Shigeoka grinned. “Don’t worry about me Taka-chan! I’m fine, that baby kitsune can’t deal much damage on me!”

Hamada shot him a glare before it softened and the human sighed. “I know you guys heal up fast but don’t do that!”

Shigeoka grinned like a cheshire cat and clung on to Hamada. “You’re worried about me!”

“I’m not!!” Hamada squeaked indigiantly.

Kamiyama moved to stand beside them, and pats Hamada on the back before approaching the gloating Nozomu. They exchanged hushed whispers and Kamiyama nodded before he waved his hand to conjourn a new set of clothes, and strode out of the tent. Nozomu sighed and waved his hand, tidying the mess he made during the brawl with Shigeoka, and hurried after Kamiyama. 

Not before shooting Shigeoka a meaningful look on his way out, which Shigeoka plainly tries to disregard earning a sharp “Shige!” in his mind from Nozomu. Shige sighed and looked over to Nozomu, nodding in acknowledgement that he had heard what Kamiyama wanted him to help. Shigeoka sighed loudly in their minds and Kamiyama made an apologetic grunt in his head. 

Shigeoka carelessly flopped on the cushions where Sayuri was sitting and helped himself with the foods she brought for Kamiyama, inciting a loud protest from the girl. Shigeoka gave her a sly look and she turned bright pink, throwing a pillow at him which Shigeoka dodged effortlessly. Shigeoka lean back, looking at Sayuri teasingly. 

“So you _like_ Kami-chan?” Shigeoka teased and the girl punched the pillow.

“Shige!” Hamada warned as he stepped over to them.

Shigeoka shrugged and turned to the human girl, speaking gently. “Sayuri-chan, don’t mistake your gratitude for love.”

“I’m not!! Why won’t anyone believe in me?” The girl cried out, outraged by Shigeoka’s words. 

Shigeoka sighed, raising his hands. “Fine, but you know it’ll be hard for Kami-chan… especially when you will grow old, eventually die and he will be still as he is now.”

The girl pouted. “He taught me to live in the present.”

Shigeoka closed his eyes. “What if Kami-chan doesn’t reciprocate your feelings?”

“Then I’ll let him go. But I can die for him, if that’s what you’re afraid of. I’m not afraid of going to war with him, I’m trained in healing and I can handle a sword.” The girl whined, shooting her brother and Shigeoka looks of betrayal. 

“You are dating my brother, how can you ask me to give up my love for Kamiyama?”

Shigeoka sighed, pressed two fingers to his temple and rubbed them. Kamiyama definitely couldn’t handle this hot-blooded girl on his own, she was exactly like her brother. He looked at Hamada apologetically and turned to the girl, tone harsh as he spits out his words. 

“Kami-chan has always been special. I’m not asking for you to forget him immediately, but I wish for you to stop forcing your feelings on him. He is very delicate, he has to take in a lot of thoughts, a lot of burdens that should not be his.” Shigeoka said, eyes watching how Sayuri is taking the news. 

“If you can’t control your mind from him, you’ll be nothing but a burden to him. I’m begging you now, to let him go, he suffers every time he is with you, because he knows your feelings for him; your minds and affections are not well hidden in the face of a kiyobe.”

The girl gasped out a cry and hid her face in her fingers. Hamada fell silent, his mind racing as he remembered Kamiyama’s words. He felt the pain in Kamiyama’s voice, and now he understands the pain; he would think such spiritual beings would have it easy but he guess not now. 

_I am unable to reciprociate her feelings._

“Sayuri…” Hamada reached a hand over to his sister. 

“Listen to me, I know it will be hard, but if you really love him, let him go. I know it isn’t easy to do that, but I ask you to, not because I don’t want to see you happy - your happiness means the world to me - but if one side of the relationship is in pain, it’s selfish and unfair isn’t it?” Hamada looked earnestly at his sister, his gaze pleading her. 

Shigeoka stared at him in shock, and Sayuri looked up, eyes blazing with hatred. She wretched herself away from her brother, jumping up like she got scalded. She turned to glare at the two of them in spite. 

“Then don’t call yourself my brother. How could you take Shige’s side, did love change you so much?” She snarled and ran out of the tent. 

“Sayuri!” Hamada yelled and Shigeoka held him down. 

“Taka-chan, give her some space. It’s my fault, I couldn’t bear seeing Kami-chan’s pained face. And he was begging me to step in for him. I know should have kept my mouth shut, but knowing Kamiyama and his stupid gentleness, he will not inform your sister about it.” Shigeoka looked at Hamada in his eyes, and dropped his gaze. 

“And he is bad at breaking things up with people, him and his stupid empathy.” Shigeoka sighed, holding Hamada’s hands in his. 

“You asked me once, if I had a weakness, and I told you I didn’t know. Now I do. My weakness is Kamiyama Tomohiro. And perhaps we should stop seeing each other, for the sake of your sister.” Shigeoka pulled his hand away, standing up and turned his back on Hamada. 

Hamada nodded and gave Shigeoka a tight embrace before he turned and left the tent. Shigeoka held back a little sobs and collapsed at the cushion pile as Kamiyama meekly knocked in his mind. Kamiyama sighed and spread his presence to engulf Shigeoka in a hug. 

_“You told Sayuri.”_ Kamiyama asked, voice light without any accusation. _“I didn’t want her to feel that she was a burden, she never quite was.”_

 _“I did. I’m sorry Kami-chan, I thought it was for the best.”_ Shigeoka replied, voice laced with worry. _“Will she be fine?”_

Kamiyama laughed in his mind, and reappeared by his side in a puff of leaves. He embraced Shigeoka and softly whispered a little thank you before he disappeared again. Shigeoka covered his eyes and for once, after a long long time, he felt like he had done a horrendous thing. 

_“Thank you Shige, you have always been a gentle person. It’s quite true that I won’t be able to actually break it off cleanly with her. Tell Hamada I’m sorry, for everything.”_ Kamiyama whispered into Shigeoka’s mind. 

Shigeoka held back a sob and a soothing presence wrapped around him again, just like Kamiyama is here, giving him a tight warm hug. Nozomu walked in and prod him with his toe.

“Matters of the heart will always take time to heal and forget; she will be fine, the stars have told me.”

Shigeoka peeked at him and sighed. “I still feel bad.”

“Apologise to Hama-chan, for starters. The girl will come around her senses, she is still young after all.” Nozomu giggled and pulled Shigeoka up. “Now, get your ass to work, we have more things to dry!”

\-------

When Kamiyama reappeared, he was about two days away from the shrine he was supposed to go to. He made a little detour to visit the kitsune clan, hidden away in the forest. They welcomed him with fruits and gifts, which he declined politely, and made sure that everyone was well.

He would often drop by to visit, sometimes with Nozomu in tow. It’s just a habit, after all their strongest kitsunes are all dead in the war and they are family after all. He stayed for dinner and the night before he bade them farewell in the morning. 

The head of the clan now pressed a intricately made bento in his hand and told him to take care of himself and nozomu. Kamiyama thanked her and turned to leave the tiny home they made. There was a special spell that stops any magic to be used in the area. Kamiyama was strong enough to do so, the spell isn't effective to him since he is half a kitsune, but out of respect Kamiyama always walk out of the area before he jumped away to where he wants to go. 

After leaving the fox clan, Kamiyama jumped once more and found himself at the foot of the shrine. He could feel the negative emotions Sayuri was pushing to him the past few days. Sayuri deserves so much more than to be whisked into this fight. It was not a war for her, no matter how skilled she is in fighting. 

Kamiyama shook his head from the affair, and slowly made his way up. He wondered briefly if things would have gone better should he be the one to informs the girl about his answer. But Shigeoka was right, he was horrid at breaking things off; and now he is guilty of causing such problems for his cousin. 

_“At least Nozomu will be with him for now.”_ Kamiyama thought to himself and he stopped just one flight from the shrine entrance. 

Kamiyama was about to step further when a boy, a man judging by his height, stepped out from the bushes. He stumbled and Kamiyama reached a hand out to stabilize him. He flinched at the touch and gaped at Kamiyama. 

“Who are you, spirit?” He asked, eyes widening in fear, as the hands shook.

_Fujii. Ryusei. The boy they were looking for._

Kamiyama gave him a little bow, seemingly pleased that he had appeared to him by himself. Ryusei draws his wood collecting knife and pointed it at Kamiyama. His hand shook with fear pouring out of him, and Kamiyama just raised his hand slowly and back away, putting a respectable distance between them. 

He walked up the steps of the shrine, his hands still raised, and allowed Ryusei to walk behind him with the knife pointing at him. Kamiyama could feel his nervousness and even the twinge of fear as he reached the top. Ryusei fumbled, nearly tripping again, and called out a warning. 

“You can’t pass through the last five steps! There is a protective spell there created by this spirit that visited the other day!” 

Kamiyama turned around and smiled at Ryusei. Eyes crinkling as he addressed the human, “have anyone not told you that the moment you tell a spirit there is a protective spell, the spell is weakened and any spirits will be able to abolish it? Also a protective spell is supposed to protect you humans from the spirits, and that won’t work if you kept giving the spirits forewarning to the spell you know.”

Ryusei jumped at Kamiyama talking to him and shook his head, he hadn’t know that at all. But he could, ever since he was young, differentiate the humans from the spirits. He never knew why, but he had caused his parents’ death when the last village he was living in had ordered for their deaths for teaching him dark magic. There was a confusing blank in his childhood and Ryusei doesn't remember how and when he was sent here to live. 

Kamiyama laughed, waved his hand and removed the spell. He walked through the tori gates and gave a short bow before he walks on. Ryusei fumbled and quickly walked in behind Kamiyama and the spirit quickly erect another spell. 

“Sir, please do not step another step forward.” Ryusei called out and run to put himself, rather gallantly, between the shrine and Kamiyama. 

Kamiyama smiled and shifted to stand behind him, fingers curling around Ryusei’s wrists and holding them in place, knocking the knife out of his hand. He curled one hand around Ryusei’s neck and one elbow digging into his side, making Ryusei doubled over in pain. Ryusei let out a cry in pain and shock and Kamiyama giggled before he released him. 

Ryusei gasped and glared at Kamiyama angrily as loud clapping can be heard from the stairs. Okura stood there grinning madly, as he descended from the steps. Kamiyama flashed him a peace sign and they embraced tightly. 

“It’s been a looooong while Kamiyama.” Okura said, eyes shining with pride. “How’s Yasusu’s favorite disciple handling his new job as the court advisor?”

Kamiyama wiggled out of the hold of the tall man and dropped his smile. “Okura-kun, still quite bear-like as always huh? And stop calling Yasuda-kun Yasusu; he hates that. I’m not comforting you when he ignores you again!”

Okura sighed and pouted before ruffling Kamiyama’s black hair. “The small ones are the terrifying ones. Also, when did you dye your hair black again?”

Kamiyama grinned and glanced over to Ryusei who was fidgeting on his feet. Okura sighed and nodded, waving Ryusei over to them. Ryusei jumped and shuffled quickly over Okura, eyes shifting from Kamiyama to Okura. 

“Will you be an angel and get us some tea and some light snacks for us? This will take a while… oh, prepare for three people, you’ll be joining us. Come by the guest room after you’re done.” Okura pushed Ryusei towards the kitchen and gestured for Kamiyama to follow him to the guest room. 

Kamiyama gave Ryusei a polite bow and shuffled after Okura. Ryusei blinked and stared at the two green clothed men disappear past the paper doors. Ryusei shrugged and made his way down to the kitchen, preparing the tea okura had ordered for. 

“My master knows the spirits? The last time this had happened was when the pink fox man came by. And now this green man is here.” Ryusei muttered under his breath, recalling the small man on the steps. 

“He was small enough to pass off as a lady, I had thought he was a girl at first. But he gives off a calm and friendly aura, unlike the ones that brings trouble to the shrine. It was almost the same as the pink man who had a far more intimidating aura than the green. But Mister Green was definitely a stronger man, and there was something different about his aura.”

Ryusei spooned out four spoonful of tea leaves, lifting the whistling kettle to pour steaming hot water into the teapot and gently stirred the contents. He was lost in his thoughts when a soft voice rang out behind, causing him to nearly smash the teapot had it not been the vine that caught it. The leaves had saved him from being scald too, Ryusei noted before he looked up. 

“Mister Green is here to say hi to you, and you’re right about my aura. It’s a little different, as you had noticed.” Kamiyama grinned and gave Ryusei a little wave before he took the teapot off the vine, settling it on the tray Ryusei had set out. 

Ryusei leaned backwards and would have fallen into the coals had Kamiyama not reached out to grab him firmly on the wrists. 

“Don’t be afraid, please. I’m not here to hurt you, I just want to speak to you.” Kamiyama said softly, letting go of Ryusei’s wrists. 

Ryusei narrowed his eyes at him and turned away. He picked up the tray and made to leave the kitchen. Vines shot up at the door, locking it and Ryusei spun around, eyes red and brimming with tears. 

“What do you want?” He spat out, setting the tray down with shaky hands. “What do you want from me?”

Kamiyama felt silent. He does not know why did he try to stop Ryusei from leaving, nor does he know why he told Okura he will help Ryusei with carrying the tray. He does not know why he felt a certain pull towards the man, he does not know why he wanted to spend a little alone time with him. 

“I just want to talk to you, alone. Without Okura-kun listening.” Kamiyama mumbled, hands folded together at his waist. 

“Will you listen to what I have to say?”


	5. Kindling of Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A budding love sprouting from the seeds of affection. Ryusei finds himself getting attracted to the small green spirit and Kamiyama finds himself being drawn closer to Ryusei as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating twice today - Chap 4 and 5!  
> Happy Birthday Jwest, thank you for all the laughter and tears my losers. To more trashy tendencies and laughter-filled years to come :D
> 
> It's a short chapter and I don't own the boys. But I do own that poem in Kamiyama's enma. I wrote that shit ok.
> 
> Enjoy! *hands everyone a cookie*

“Kamiyama.” Okura growled the moment they returned from the kitchen. “Kamiyama, you promised.”

Kamiyama looked down on his hand, shifted off the cushion and bowed deeply. Ryusei let out a soft cry, nearly dropping the cup, and looked at Okura with an accusing look. Kamiyama remained there, silent like a rock, and Okura made no sound to release him from the position. 

“Okura-kun! It’s not that huge a thing, isn’t this too serious?” Ryusei whined, staring at Okura sharply, as he shifted to coax Kamiyama to sit up. 

“Not serious!?” Okura screeched. “He promised me that he will not APPROACH you without me in sight. But he decided to go to the kitchen to find you while I retrieved your papers. AND HE WAS THERE WITH YOU FOR 20 MINUTES.”

Ryusei flinched and his movements stilled. He had never witness Okura being angry before, but he has other reasons to worry. He sits properly and faced Okura formally. 

“What must I do, for you to forgive this man, this spirit, and ease his position. What must I say for you to believe that he had not harmed me, and that I volunteered to stay in the kitchen with him - to hear him speak his thoughts to me.” Ryusei asked, his tone pleading, and stared at Okura earnestly. 

Okura made a noise of exasperation. “I can’t believe you two. God damn Kamiyama, what did you tell Ryusei?”

Kamiyama looked up slightly, still in his bowed position and replied Okura’s question. “I told him a story, a tale of the past. That’s all.”

Ryusei nodded and quickly pulled Kamiyama up into a sitting position, inciting a yelp from the short man. Okura sighed loudly and pinched his nose bridge. Kamiyama tries not to laugh when he heard what Okura was thinking. 

The older man growled and threw the cup in Kamiyama’s face which shattered when Kamiyama called upon a vine and smashed the cup. Ryusei yelped and dodged out of the way, but his hand landed on a piece of broken porcelain and bled. 

“Get out of my head.” Okura spat out, glaring at Kamiyama. 

Kamiyama tilted his head slightly, ceasing his laughter. Ryusei frowned at his master and Okura threw his hands up in surrender. Shooting Kamiyama a warning look, Okura took two of the dangos sitting on the plate and stood up. 

“Nozomu warned me that you two will have a connection I will not understand, and I laughed it off. It seems like the child is still as accurate as ever, isn’t he?” Okura sighed and moved to leave the room swiftly.

“I’ll give you two some privacy. Go ahead and tell him what you need to tell. I have, on any grounds to be honest, nothing left to stop you.”

“You should have thought twice before doubting Nozomu’s sight. He has not gone wrong once.” Kamiyama grinned and smugly looked at Okura before he slid the door close.

Okura gave him an annoyed click from his tongue and slid the door close. Kamiyama waved his hand and tidied the mess quickly. He looked over to Ryusei and sighed, reaching over to take one of his hand to his own. 

“Isn’t it painful?” Kamiyama asked gently, running his thumb along the cut. 

Ryusei yelped in pain and frowned at Kamiyama. Kamiyama pressed his thumb on the wound and the wound shone is bright green light. Ryusei watched in amazement as his wound close up and the skin healed over smoothing, not a scar is left to remind him of his cut - save for the broken cup laying sadly by the table. 

Kamiyama suddenly leans over, close enough for Ryusei to count his eyelashes, and places a chaste kiss on his temple. Ryusei felt a little faint and the spot Kamiyama’s lips touched burned him when suddenly Kamiyama was thrown back to the side of the room. He laid there motionlessly, Ryusei flailed in panicked horror and ran to him quickly. 

“Kamiyama-san? KAMIYAMA-SAN!!” 

The door slid open and Okura dashed in quickly, feeling for Kamiyama’s pulse and sighed in relief that he still had it. Ryusei clutched on to Kamiyama’s hand and called his name softly, panicked tears falling from his eyes. Okura pulled him away and ordered him to set up a room to bring Kamiyama to, Ryusei ran out of the room and quickly prepared what he was tasked to do. 

Ryusei volunteered to keep watch on Kamiyama, sitting right by the window and his sight never left Kamiyama’s sleeping face. It was almost a day when Kamiyama woke up, retched on the tatami floors. Ryusei leapt up from where he was keeping watch and patted Kamiyama’s back gently. 

When Kamiyama was done throwing his insides out, Okura walked in with a food tray. He settled the tray on the floor beside Kamiyama and handed him a towel to wipe his mouth with. He mopped up the mess quickly and shifted Kamiyama’s bed away from the stench. 

“How long was I out for?” Kamiyama asked, his voice weak and was barely audible. 

“A day.” Okura replied easily. “Why are you so stupid? I would have expected Shigeoka to pull that stunt but not you.”

“Hey!! Don’t be rude!” A cheery voice yelled back from outside and Shigeoka popped his head in. “Tomo-chan!”

Kamiyama smiled warmly at Shigeoka and Ryusei’s position beside Kamiyama was quickly replaced by the newcomer. Ryusei’s facial expression look murderous for a second and he backed away quickly, returning to his spot by the window. Kamiyama had leaned heavily on Shigeoka, head comfortably nestled at the crook of his neck, as Shigeoka slowly feed Kamiyama some of the porridge Okura had brought in with him. 

Ryusei felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Kamiyama intimately nuzzled Shigeoka’s jawline. Okura sat beside him and watched with him as the cousins cuddled together. Ryusei set his jaw tight and frowned as Shigeoka leaned down and they kissed. Okura looked at him and nudged him gently on the arm, shooting him a look. 

“Control your expression, Ryusei. You look like you’re ready to fight someone.” 

The cousins heard Okura and broke apart, Shigeoka turning to look at Ryusei. He burst out laughing, releasing Kamiyama from his embrace, and toppled backwards. Ryusei growled and Kamiyama turned to smile at him before reaching over to smack Shige on the head. 

“Stop teasing Ryusei.” Kamiyama warned, but the eyes crinkled with mirth. 

Ryusei pouted and stormed out of the room as Kamiyama called out to him. He pranced around in the courtyard and hissed angrily at the air. Feet kicking the rocks that came loose on the pathway, Ryusei let out an angry cry. 

“Why are you so upset?” Kamiyama called out, leaning on Shigeoka as he stood at the hallway. 

Ryusei stopped kicking the rocks and turned to look at Kamiyama. His eyes narrowed when he saw Shigeoka’s hand around his waist. Kamiyama blinked and looked at Ryusei curiously before he patted Shigeoka on the cheek gently and shooed him away.

“I’m coming over to you,” called Kamiyama as he slipped into his shoes and stepped towards him. 

Ryusei immediately ran over and held out an arm to support Kamiyama. Kamiyama grinned at him and lean into his support, as they both walked to the edge of the shrine, overseeing the vast forest below. Kamiyama fashioned a wooden stick for him to walk around with support, and stepped away from Ryusei. 

“You know, this forest you’re seeing now… it was created by me. I created this vast masses of trees. Ryusei, you’re so untrained so new, and yet you can knock me out for a full day. Can you imagine what you can achieve if you decide to join us?” Kamiyama said gently, eyes looking at the forest, pointedly ignoring Ryusei’s presence behind him. 

“You’ll be training under my cousin, Nozomu, and learning the ropes to control your powers, should they awaken one day.”

Ryusei made a conflicted noise, which sounded pretty much like a sob, and Kamiyama turned to face him. Ryusei scratched his nose and spoke. 

“Okura-kun told me when you’re unconscious. He told me that the story you told me in the kitchen was a real one, and the missing puzzle piece was me. He told me what he knew and he told me you’ll tell me more.”

Kamiyama nodded, face turning serious and he reached a hand to cup Ryusei’s cheek, his thumb wiping away a tear. He lean in close, calming Ryusei down slightly, and asked. 

“Then why are you crying?”

Ryusei blinked and pulled Kamiyama towards him in a sudden movement. He looked into Kamiyama’s eyes, and tried to push his sincerity towards Kamiyama. He tugged Kamiyama into a hug, crouching slightly to hide his face on Kamiyama’s shoulders. 

“I don’t know. Maybe until now, I was afraid. But for some reason, after hearing what you said? I’m feeling mostly relief. I thought you… you didn’t care about me anymore… I thought… you… you would hate me… and I don’t know why are you so important to me!” Ryusei mumbled, face heating up with embarrassment as he realised how juvenile his reasons were. 

Kamiyana laughed, and ran a hand through Ryusei’s hair, gently patting him as his body shook while he cried on his shoulders. Kamiyama hummed the song he used to hum to the children back in the olden days and Ryusei visibly calmed down. Ryusei pulled away, eyes and nose reddened, but kept his hand on Kamiyama’s waist. 

“You won’t leave me right?” Ryusei demanded, eyes fierce with hope, and stared into Kamiyama’s eyes. “Promise me.”

Kamiyama tore his eyes away, nodding. “I promise.”

Ryusei’s hands dropped from his waist, stepping a little away, and bowed deeply at Kamiyama. He spoke confidently and a small smile fluttered on his lips. 

“Please take care of me from now on. I will go with you, I will join this fight.”

\-------

After that day, they rested Shigeoka left the next day with a cheery goodbye and smirked at Kamiyama, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Oh and don’t worry about Sayuri, she seems to have gotten over her heartbreak in three days much to Taka-chan’s surprise. Nozomu thinks she isn’t really that in love with you, it’s just she thinks she is in love with you because you two are always together.”

Kamiyama grinned back. “I’m glad she is feeling better, it would have been on my conscience if she gives up on love.”

Okura guffawed at Kamiyama’s words and waved bye bye to Shigeoka before briskly walking back to the shrine. Kamiyama walked back to where Ryusei was standing and stood there silently with him. Ryusei hastily grabbed his things and ran back to the shrine quickly. 

He changed into his usual blue miko clothes, and went out to man the omikuji booth. Kamiyama had gone to stand where the bad omikujis are tied to and his fingers were pressed firmly on a bunch, his eyes fluttering close. Ryusei rested his chin on his palm and watched Kamiyama making his rounds at the omikujis.

Ryusei realised that Kamiyama cannot hear his thoughts after he had woken up. Shigeoka had further confirmed that for him, in ways Ryusei would rather not know, and Ryusei is almost relieved to hear that. His thoughts towards Kamiyama is getting dangerous by day and there’s a strange feeling in his guts that he cannot quite put a finger to. 

Kamiyama finished reading the memories of the omikuji and had begun devouring them. He was unexceptionally self-conscious by Ryusei’s staring. He looked over to the booth and caught Ryusei’s eyes causing the other to flinch and fumbled at the desk.

“What are you looking at?” Kamiyama walked over, and leaned over the counter to ask. 

Ryusei blinked and shook his head. “Nothing… I was just thinking what are you doing.”

Kamiyama looked at him, surprised by his answers. He petted Ryusei on the head, feeling how there is a tiny rumble from his throat, and compared it to a puppy. Kamiyama could almost, just nearly, see those ears twitching under his hand. 

“Ryusei, are you ready to travel back?” Kamiyama muttered softly, not willing to break the tranquility. 

Ryusei hummed under his breath, opening his eyes to look back at Kamiyama. He broke into a smile and nodded.

“I’ve been ready since I agreed to join you guys.”

Kamiyama smiled back, eyes crinkling into half crescents, and nodded. They fell silent and watched as the first group of worshippers entered the shrine. They huddled together as the temperature was still a little cold, the cold blocking the sun from shining down.

Kamiyama pushed himself off the booth and waved goodbye to Ryusei. The group of girls giggled when he walked past them to reach the enmas and their eyes followed his movements. He walked over to the individual enmas and was about to reach out when he realised he was not able to do his job as there were humans at the vicinity.

“Might as well write an enma for the shrine.” Kamiyama thought and quickly reached for a blank enma instead. He raised the brush to the ink pad, dipping it slightly into the ink, and rapidly wrote a message on the wooden block. 

_**流星が  
望を叶え  
秋空に** _

_translations  
the shooting stars   
granted my wishes  
in the autumn sky_

Kamiyama laughed when he reads the message he had on the enma. Well, if those girls where to peek at it, they won’t find out much. He hung it simply at the edge and walked away from it. 

The girls are now at the enmas and they are definitely reading whatever Kamiyama had written on his. Ryusei pouted at the back view of the spirit as he made his way up to the shrine and clasped his hand together before making his prayer. He had never knew that spirits pray too, but to whom do they do so?

Kamiyama walked back to the booth and grinned at Ryusei lazily. He reached over to take a protective charm and took a long look. A doting smile appeared and he grabbed the one for health and another for wishes to come true. He though for a while, reaching for two that’s for peace and one for safety, reaching another one for love. He handed the charms to Ryusei, eyes twinkling, as he reached for his wallet. 

“For friends?” Ryusei asked, remembering the red fire spirit, and slowly packed the protection charms into tiny paper bags individually. 

Kamiyama nodded. “Oh, and this as well.” He nodded and picked up one that’s for studies. 

When Ryusei made to wrap that, Kamiyama reached over the counter and held on his hand to stop him. Ryusei blinked, flushing red, and stared at Kamiyama. 

“Keep it, it’s for you.” Kamiyama grinned and took the rest of the wrapped charms. 

“I’ll see you at dinner. We will leave tomorrow morning, probably before breakfast. I’ll pack a bento for us to enjoy, we will be travelling past villages so we’ll get food.” 

Kamiyama nodded and walked off to the visitor rooms. Ryusei stood there, with the protective charm clutched tightly in his hand, and tried to calm his throbbing heart down.


	6. Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys may have realised, I'm really really extremely bad at summaries.  
> I'm sorry >.<
> 
> Hope you liked this!!  
> And do it it a kudos or a comment if you liked it a lot~ Thank you!!

Ryusei watched as Kamiyama dressed the wounds of the little girl, giving her a soft pat on the head when he was done. She hopped off Kamiyama’s lap and gave him a polite bow before scurrying to her mother’s waiting arms. The mother and daughter bowed at them again before they walked off. 

“Kamiyama-san?” Ryusei called out, offering a cup of hot tea to the Spirit. 

Kamiyama snapped back to focus, smiling gently at Ryusei, and his cold hands brushed past Ryusei’s knuckles. He shivered a little, pulling his green coat closer to himself. Ryusei watched him huffed at the steaming hot tea and slowly sipped the tea. 

“You’re not cold, Ryusei?” Kamiyama asked, eyes peering curiously at Ryusei. 

Ryusei shook his head, stretching a hand out to grip Kamiyama’s cold ones. He felt the cold hands warming up and he turned them over in his own. Kamiyama’s hands are smaller than his, but his fingers slender and coarsed by hardened blisters. Kamiyama’s eyes crinkled and allowed Ryusei to warm his hands up as he studied Ryusei’s face carefully. 

Ryusei was a gorgeous man, more gorgeous than anyone he had ever seen in his lifetime, and Kamiyama would not lie that he was indeed attracted to that face. If Nozomu were to be here, he would have laughed and went ‘Tomo-kun, your type is sooooo predictable!’ and Kamiyama was sure he does not want to hear it. Kamiyama’s sexuality was never much of a secret, he had his fair share of lovers over the years he had lived - both men and women. 

Kamiyama had prided himself on his looks - though he was not as handsome as Shigeoka is, or as alluring as Nozomu is - but he does score quite high in the looks department. But Ryusei seems to be glowing, just like he was a real shooting star. And Kamiyama is often, he is still in denial about it, attracted to pretty things. And Ryusei is _insanely pretty_. That is not good for Kamiyama and his heart. 

Kamiyama swallowed and looked away, eyes closed to calm his breathing down and he heard a sound of distress. He opened his eyes and Ryusei was frowning and pouting at his hand, mumbling ‘why hasn’t it been warmed up yet?”. Kamiyama realised something, after getting lost in his thoughts, he had forgotten that Kiyobes never quite get warmed up - they are naturally cold.

Turning pink with embarrassment, Kamiyama wretched his hand away and cleared his throat sheepishly. He fumbled with his medicine box and packed it neatly in the suitcase beside him. He looked at Ryusei, who had a dejected look on his face, and announced that he is going to get them dinner before he walked briskly - he refused to admit that he ran - out of the room. 

Kamiyama patted his burning face and told himself to get it together. He can’t be attracted to Ryusei, the man was just a mission, someone he was ordered to bring back to Junta. He must have gotten softer over the years, Kamiyama rubbed his face with the water and sighed. He cannot believe that he had actually promised Ryusei that. 

He bought two bentos from the old lady he treated a day ago and was about to walk back to the chief’s house where they are residing in when he heard a loud scream and the villagers spill out from their houses. The Chief’s house was on fire, raging hot fire, and the servants were all running out. The broken houses from the flood laid even more broken as the Spirit rampaged through the village, disappearing within the Chief’s house. 

Kamiyama broke into a run and dashed to the house, running straight into the fire before the Chief grabbed Kamiyama and shook his head. He pointed to the sky, Ryusei was struggling against his captor, a snake spirit, and Kamiyama let out a furious howl. 

“Ryusei!!” Kamiyama’s hand changed to a claw and he leapt into the air. 

The snake spirit let out a crackle and shifted out of his attack. Ryusei let out a whimper of fear, as the tail whipped into Kamiyama throwing him to the ground. Kamiyama leapt up immediately, roots shooting up to entrap the spirit, immobilising his movements, as Kamiyama gripped the hand that was holding on to Ryusei and ripped it apart. They jumped back to the ground, Kamiyama’s hands dripping with the spilled blood. 

“Kamiyama…” Ryusei whispered and Kamiyama just smirked, eyes glowing green and watched the Spirit thrash in pain and anger. 

“You shall be my guinea pig for this experiment!” Kamiyama growled, growing to his full form and his hand glowed green as he pressed it on the crown of the spirit’s head. 

The snake spirit howled and thrashed around in pain, but Kamiyama just pressed his hand further into the head. The spirit howled for forgiveness but Kamiyama did not listen and soon the spirit collapsed and twitched on the ground, returning to his humanised form. Kamiyama kneel by his body, and pulled on his head to grin at the fallen spirit. 

“Let this be a lesson to you and anyone; hurt Fujii Ryusei and this is the price you’ll have to pay.” Kamiyama snarled and the Spirit let out one last note before his head rolled. 

Kamiyama let the head drop and turned to walk back to where Ryusei was standing, his appearance slowly changing back to his usual petite form. Ryusei looked at him, and when Kamiyama nearer him, Ryusei flinched and cowered away. Kamiyama stopped in his tracks, and hurt appeared on his features. 

Ryusei realised what he had done, his hand outstretched towards Kamiyama. “Kamiyama…”

Kamiyama gave him a tiny smile, waving his hand to rebuild the house with some of the nature he had called upon, giving the Chief’s house a roof so his family and servants could rest for the night. He stepped away from the crowd, bowing apologetically to everyone before he broke into a run and disappeared amongst the trees. 

Fear. Ryusei is afraid of him.

Fear carasading off Ryusei in waves and waves of emotions. He usually couldn’t feel how Ryusei’s mind is feeling but today, the strength of his fear hits him in the gut strong and powerful. Kamiyama had to wretch his eyes off the trembling form of Ryusei, it was painful. 

Kamiyama stopped by the edge of the water, panting as he tried to regain his breaths. A soft cry sounded and the water rippled before Spica popped his head up from the water. Kamiyama held out a hand and gently stroked the dolphin, tears threatening to fall as he started to blame himself for losing control. 

There was a soft hand in his hair, gently untying the knots of hair tangled up, and a soft voice singing his favourite song. Kamiyama blindly grabbed the hand and threw himself on the small man floating out of the water. He was shaking as the man hugged him tightly, nearly dragging him into the water. 

“YASUDA KUN! I missed you so much!” Kamiyama sobbed, clinging on to the merman. 

Yasuda spun Kamiyama around happily. He lifted Kamiyama to the edge and Kamiyama conjourned some roots for him to sit. The master and disciple grinned at each other, and cuddled tightly.

“It’s been so so long Tomohiro! Oh, should I call you Kami-chan now?” Yasuda asked, eyes crinkling into a similar eye smile. 

“Tomohiro is fine, Yasuda-kun!” Kamiyama sighed, looking down to his hands. 

Yasuda hummed a soft song, bumping shoulders with Kamiyama a little and Kamiyama rested his head on Yasuda’s shoulders. He mumbled his question to Yasuda. 

“Yasuda-kun, did I make a mistake? Is my true form that terrifying?”

Yasuda giggled, hands reaching up to whack Kamiyama on the head. 

“You’re the cutest mochi I have ever seen. Who is afraid of you?” Yasuda praised, hands ruffling Kamiyama’s hair. 

Kamiyama began telling Yasuda what happened just now. His pouted when Yasuda fell silent and he played with his fingers. Yasuda sighed and started speaking to him in soft tones, relaxing Kamiyama and soothing his panicked heart. 

“And who would have thought, you are attracted to him!” Yasuda gleefully looked at Kamiyama who in turned panicked and shook his head. 

“DON’T DENY IT!” Yasuda pouted and wagged a finger at Kamiyama. “Should I ask Nozomu if he had seen anything?” 

Kamiyama looked mortified and shook his head. Yasuda pinched his cheek and cooed at him for being cute on purpose. Yasuda released his torment on him and patted him on the cheek, cupping it, and told him that whatever he chose in the end, he would always give him his full support. Kamiyama blushed and nodded, hands gripping Yasuda’s free one happily. 

Behind them, at the edge of the forest, Ryusei stands still. His eyes watched the two small men sitting by the water. He had trailed behind on Kamiyama’s tracks in the forest and followed him here. It was easy seeing how the nature morphed and warped into angry structures, and now he was just standing at the edge of the forest, watching Kamiyama in someone else’s embrace. 

He watched as Yasuda ruffled Kamiyama’s hair and how his name was mentioned a lot of times, and then Yasuda kissed him… on the forehead. How is it that everyone could be touchy with Kamiyama freely and yet Kamiyama is avoiding all contact with him. 

“What did I do to make Kamiyama-san… angry?” Ryusei thought to himself and felt a sob crawling up to his throat. 

He was lost in his self pity when a loud voice called out and a ball of water trapped him. Kamiyama shrieked and threw his hands out to send thorny roots flying in his direction. Ryusei twitched in fear and closed his eyes when everything stopped. He peeked out and saw that he was surrounded by a blue bubble. 

“RYUSEI!?” Kamiyama shrieked again and ran to him, hands on the blue bubble. 

Ryusei grinned at him from inside the bubble and Kamiyama just looked at Yasuda before he blinked and prod the bubble with a thorn. Ryusei flinched but the bubble didn’t break, and Kamiyama has the most beautiful smile on his face. Ryusei blinked, mesmerised by the smile, and Kamiyama prod the bubble with even more thorns. The bubble stayed up. 

Kamiyama backed away and thrust his hand out to touch the bubble, channelling all his might into to break it. His arms trembled and he was thrown back, just like that day in the temple, and Yasuda screamed before catching Kamiyama’s fall with a water bubble. The blue bubble collapsed and Ryusei sprinted forward to catch Kamiyama in his fall. 

The green spirit had his eyes closed, and Yasuda was just chanting some spell to the motionless body. The dolphin peeking out of the water gave a soft wail. Ryusei laid Kamiyama close to the water and the dolphin immediately nudged Kamiyama with his nose. 

Kamiyama shifted, his body erupted into fits of twitches, before he shot up and stared wildly at the two men. Yasuda sighed in relief, slipping back to the water (Ryusei watches his legs melt away to become a sapphire blue sparkly tail) and yelled at Kamiyama for being reckless. The dolphin flailed and stared at the two of them before giving Kamiyama a soft cry. Kamiyama nodded weakly and bowed his head, letting the older man to yell at him. 

Ryusei’s hand is warm on his skin, as he held him up by the waist and they rose to stand. Yasuda clicked his tongue impatiently, and patted Spica on the head gently. He gave Kamiyama one last glare and he disappeared under the water; the dolphin gave Kamiyama one last cry and ducked under the water to follow the King of the Seas. 

Kamiyama wobbled and nearly collapsed if Ryusei hadn’t held on to him. He lean into Ryusei’s chest and whimpered in pain, hands clutching on Ryusei’s chest for support. Ryusei hesitantly raised his hand and stroked Kamiyama’s hair gently, calming the spirit down. 

“Thank you, Ryusei.” Kamiyama looked up from Ryusei’s chest, eyes shining with fresh tears. 

Ryusei reached a hand up and wiped the tear streaks off Kamiyama’s face, his movements light against Kamiyama’s skin - almost as if he was afraid he would ran away. Kamiyama stood there, frozen, and allowed Ryusei to wipe his face dry of tears. The slow throbbing pain in his head faded as Ryusei cupped his face with both hands and knocked their foreheads together. 

“Kamiyama… I’m sorry…” Ryusei mumbled and his breath hits Kamiyama on the face. “I’m sorry for being afraid of you, I’m sorry for flinching, I’m for hurting you. I don’t know what I can do, I don’t know how to control myself… please teach me how, I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

Kamiyama reached up to hold on to Ryusei’s wrist, pulling them down to his chest, holding them near his heart. There is no heart beating in his chest, like all spirits’ hearts, there is no heartbeat. Ryusei blinked and looked up at him, eyes widening at the lack of heartbeat, and Kamiyama spoke. 

“The only one who can teach you, the only one who can guide you is my cousin. His name is Kotaki Nozomu, he is the imperial astronomy minister. He will guide you and train you to control your talents.” Kamiyama spoke softly, meeting and holding Ryusei’s gaze. 

“The only skill I can teach you would be skills you’ll use on the battlefield. Most spirits prefer to use spells or their powers to attack, knowing how to physically attack someone will put you in an advantage. And if that is fine with you, we can immediately teleport to the capital.”

Ryusei smiled, nodding. “As long as I can control my powers, as long as I don’t hurt you anymore… anything is fine.”

Kamiyama blushed and pulled his hands away, stepping backwards to put some distance between them. He walked away from the edge of the water, turning to face Ryusei. He held out his hand and smiled at Ryusei, eyes crinkling. 

“Shall we go?”

Ryusei smiled and ran back to Kamiyama, grabbing the hand tightly. 

“I’ll go anywhere, if it is with you.”


	7. New world, new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryusei went back to the palace with Kamiyama. The harsh reality of Junta and Akito's romance, and cruelty of humans towards humans.

They bade the village farewell and Kamiyama took hold of Ryusei’s hand before he pulled the other into a void, and when Ryusei opened his eyes once more, he was already in the outskirts of the city. He blinked and looked at Kamiyama before doubling over and puked at the pavement. Kamiyama patted him gently and passed him a scent bag to sniff. 

“It will take a while to get use to jumping!” Kamiyama grinned brightly at him and offered his hand. 

Ryusei smiled back weakly and Kamiyama whistled towards the gates. Two horses, a black and a brown one, galloped towards them. Kamiyama hold out his hand and they stopped before them as Kamiyama held out two apples for them. 

“Porrima!” Kamiyama cooed and scratched the horse behind his ears, as the other one bumped his head at Kamiyama’s ears. 

“You can finally get a name!” Kamiyama exclaimed, leading the black horse over to Ryusei. 

He handed the reins to Ryusei and helped Ryusei to mount on the horse. He swiftly got on the brown one and urged the horse into a canter and they hurried over to the towering palace. They stopped in front of the golden gates of the palace and the guard bowed to Kamiyama. Kamiyama leaned over to pin a tiger lily crest on his kimono, and explained that it was his family crest bestowed by Junta. 

The gates opened and Kamiyama rode towards the west of the palace, bypassing the main palace block to a quieter greener side of the palace. They rode to the stables and Kamiyama disembarked from his ride. He walked over and helped Ryusei to get off his before telling him that he could name the horse as it is now his. 

“Delphinus!” Ryusei smiled and gave the stallion a pat on the head. “You shall be known as Delphinus!”

Kamiyama laughed and moved off to the green house surrounded by thousands of trees. It was almost like it is a tiny cottage at the middle of the forest. Kamiyama pointed out the different rooms to the mansion and when they reached the main room, Ryusei finally found a chance to ask whose house this was. Kamiyama blinked, took off his shoes, a maid scurrying forward to take his travelling coat, and turned to Ryusei. 

“Mine. This is my house.”

Ryusei blinked and Kamiyama held out a hand to pull him up to the hallways. Ryusei clumsily removed his shoes and the maid reappeared to offer him a pair of house slippers and took his travelling coat as well. Kamiyama walked down the hallways and they stopped in front of a door. 

“This is my sleeping quarters. And this,” Kamiyama paused and walked a little further to the next door, “is yours. I specifically asked for our rooms to be side by side so if you have any questions, it is easier to ask me.”

Ryusei blinked. “I get a house of my own?”

“A room is more accurate but I would say it is rather spacious!” Kamiyama nodded, pushing the doors open to show Ryusei the room’s interiors. 

There was a bathroom in the room, and an open air bathtub where Ryusei could watch the stars, a small onsen on the other side. The bedroom was huge, a king sized futon on the tatami floor, with ridiculously thick blanket draped over it, and a small tea table beside it. There was a reception area where he could have guest over and there was three maids standing silently there. 

“Mayu, Koyuki, and Maya. They are specially here to help you with any of your needs. They will also be the one preparing your bed and serve dinner for you. If you need to call for anyone, you can just ask them to do!” Kamiyama explained, and the three girls bowed when their names were called. 

Ryusei gave them a nod and Kamiyama dismissed them quickly. Two men walked in, smartly dressed in armour, and gave Kamiyama a salute. Kamiyama waved them over and introduced them. 

“Matori and Koji.” Kamiyama pointed to them. “They are your guards and they will be helping you with your training for combat. They will also be following you around, Junta’s orders.”

They bowed to Ryusei and walked away, armour clanging as they stood by the door. Ryusei fidgeted and Kamiyama patted him on the arm gently, eyes curiously looking at him. 

“Are you ok? I tried to reduce the amount of maids and guards for you, this was the best I could bargain for.” Kamiyama explained softly, eyes filled with worry, and Ryusei shook his head. 

“I understand!” Ryusei smiled. “It’s just there’s a lot to take in, and it feels like I have suddenly become a prince overnight.”

Kamiyama laughed and patted him once more before a falcon flew in with a letter at his legs. Kamiyama read it quickly and whistled to the falcon who took off immediately. Kamiyama gestured to the cupboard and told Ryusei to change into the kimono inside. 

“We have a dinner date with the emperor. We have to dress a little nicer!” Kamiyama smiled, walking to the door and the three girls hurried in with towels and a fresh set of undergarments. 

“I’ll come by in an hour to fetch you!” Kamiyama chriped and left the room. 

Ryusei was led to the bath, with rose petals, and the girls ducked out for him to take a bath in peace. The towels were left by the door and the undergarments too. Ryusei sunk into the lukewarm water and scrubbed the dirt out of his skin and sighed. He dropped his head into the water and blew a little bubble. 

_“It seems like I’m living in an alternate reality now.”_ Ryusei thought to himself and quickly washed himself remembering he has to meet Kamiyama in an hour. 

He dried himself and wore the clean undergarments before stepping out to the changing room and the girls bowed to him and two of them quickly threw a pecan blue kimono on him paired with a maya blue obi. They worked quickly and soon he was fully dressed. They offered him white geta socks and informed him that the shoes are ready for him at the entrance. 

Ryusei looked at himself in the reflection, and frowned. He looked like he is royalty but he knows deep down, he was just a commoner. He messed around his hair and allowed it to just fall messily over his eyes. He sat by the table in his sleeping space, and drank the tea the girls had brewed. Drumming his fingers impatiently on the table, he waits for Kamiyama to make an appearance. 

There was a polite knock on the door and one of the girl, Mayu, announced that Kamiyama is here to fetch him. Ryusei scrambled to his feet as he heard Kamiyama thanking her and the room door slid open. Kamiyama walked in, dressed in a basil green kimono, silver woven design dotted the cloth, and a baby pink obi and a red cord that holds his family crest pendant dangles from it. 

“You look stunning, Ryusei.” Kamiyama whispered, hands reaching up to brush a stray hair off his face. “I knew you’ll fit blue well.”

Ryusei took a sharp inhale and Kamiyama dropped his hand away from his face. Ryusei blinked and realised that Kamiyama was carrying a set of bow and arrows. Kamiyama followed his gaze and laughed. 

“I have to carry my weapons around when I’m back here. Well, not going to lie, I try to do that. I’m after all a samurai under the royal army, I have to uphold some kind of dignity.” Kamiyama explained, showing Ryusei the same tiger lily crest on the bow. 

“But I’m mostly a combat trained medic for the royal family.”

Kamiyama grinned, walking over to the door. Ryusei followed behind and realised that the two guards, Matori and Koji, are already standing there waiting for them. Ryusei walked behind Kamiyama and the two of them heading after them. Kamiyama wore the woven sandals and pointed to the similar one beside his and told Ryusei those are his. 

“Why don’t you have guards behind you?” Ryusei asked, shooting the two men an apologetic look.

“Because no one is in their right mind to attack me. Especially when it will be counted as treason since the emperor treats me like his younger brother.” Kamiyama replied smoothing and bowed to some of the kinder ministers. 

They walked to the main palace and Kamiyama lightly told him that they are going to a state dinner to welcome him. Ryusei panicked, nearly tripping, and ran up to walk beside Kamiyama. Kamiyama laughed and tiptoed to pat him on the head. 

“Don’t worry! You’ll be sitting near to me, the ministers will have me, Nozomu and Shige to worry about. They won’t have time to do anything to you.” Kamiyama reassured Ryusei and they stopped before the royal dining hall. 

Kamiyama bowed to the doorman and he pushed the door open, bellowing Kamiyama’s name and Ryusei’s name. The court fell silent as Kamiyama walked in front, his steps careful but purposeful, and proceed down the banquet elegantly. Ryusei trailed behind slowly, willingly himself to not trip as he hurried after Kamiyama. Kamiyama paused at a table and Ryusei nearly crashes into his back. 

“Fujii-sama, your table is here.” A soft whisper at his side and he turned to find Koyuki discreetly pointing to a table at the front of the steps. 

Ryusei blinked and embarrassedly sat at the seat as he watched Kamiyama walked up the steps and sat down on the right of the man in yellow. Nozomu, dressed in light pink kimono, sat opposite Kamiyama and there was Shigeoka in a fiery dark red kimono and an unknown man in royal purple kimono. He had not known that Kamiyama was such a high ranking official in the court, to be able to sit right beside the emperor in the banquet hall. 

“Let the feast begin!” The man in yellow called out and smiled down to Ryusei. 

“Welcome to your new home, Ryusei-kun!” The man, dressed in orange, beside him grinned at him as he offered to pour Ryusei some rice wine. 

“I’m Akito, Kiriyama Akito. Top advisor to the emperor, at your service. I usually sit on top with Kami-chan and Non-chan but today was a special feast to welcome you so I get to sit here instead.”

Ryusei nodded at him, grateful that there was an ally here. Kamiyama seemed so far away, and he was a little disappointed when he realised what Kamiyama meant by near him. Akito watched his facial expression change and patted him on the back. 

“Don’t mind! We will be having a private celebration later after this, you can hang around them after this!”

Ryusei cracked a meek smile and nodded, stuffing his mouth with rice. The rice was soft, hot and sweet; definitely not something commoners can have for dinner. The meat, beef Akito had supplied, was tender and cooked just right. The food was exception, as expected that of the palace. Ryusei found himself thinking if Okura had ever tried food like this before. 

“Ryusei-kun?” The ruler called him. 

Kamiyama was shooting him worried glances as he nonchalantly eats his dinner. Nozomu tried to stiffen his laughter, covering his mouth with his sleeve meanwhile Shigeoka just topples over Kamiyama, laughing. Ryusei blushed and acknowledged the ruler, apologising. 

“It’s fine, you’re a guest after all. I was wondering if the dinner was suiting your tastes as Kiriyama-dono was almost ready to help himself with your meat.” Junta smiled fondly at the orange man and Akito scratched his head, giving him a goofy look. 

Nozomu lost it and howled with laughter, doubling over and collapsed into Hamada. Hamada glared at him slightly before cracking a smile on his stoic face. Junta coughed and Nozomu bit his lips and stopped laughing. The court looks half scandalised while the other looked murderous. Akito looked down on his lap, his joking stance was gone when he realised he had stepped out of line. 

Ryusei glanced at the court and then at Akito. Junta sighed and waved his hand, getting the maids to clear away his finished dinner. The ministers all moved to clear their plates and Ryusei looked at the half finished dishes forlornly. 

“I’ll keep it aside so you can finish them later, Ryusei-dono.” Koyuki whispered and took the plate away. 

Ryusei suddenly feels that having maids are the best thing that ever happened to him. Junta addressed the court, updating them on the disaster regions and looked at the ministers before he passive-aggressively mentions some names who are not doing anything to help the people. The ones who are mentioned bowed their head in shame while the rest, who did so too, shifted uncomfortably in their seats. 

“Alright, everyone have a good rest tonight.” Junta called out, dismissing the court. 

The ministers quickly rose and bowed their way out. Akito stood up and followed suit, Ryusei looked at him confusedly. Nozomu hopped off his seat and slung an arm across Ryusei’s shoulders. 

“He has to leave before making his way back. Don’t worry, he will be back before we know it!” Nozomu grinned. 

“Hello, I’m Nozomu. That guy is Shige, you have met him already haven’t you. And that horse lookalike guy is Hamada Takahiro, the General of the Royal Army. And that mentaiko lips is the emperor, Nakama Junta!”

“Who the hell is Mentaiko Lips, Nozomu!” Junta sighed and shook hands with Ryusei. “Welcome!”

Ryusei bowed and Junta told him to not be so stiff with him after all, he is willing to help them so he is a friend not a subject. Kamiyama grinned smugly and Nozomu tugged on his sleeve urgently. Kamiyama spared him one glance, saw his pale face, and immediately dragged him to a corner.

“What?” Kamiyama hissed urgently. 

“Akito… he is hurt, you have to get to him… to the gardens with no flowers.” Nozomu hissed back. 

“The ministers are bullying him, just because he was a commoner born and he is sharing Junta’s bed. They are jealous of him. Akito won’t fight back because it will sabotage Junta’s throne, you know how important Junta is to him, and they aren’t very kind with their words.” Nozomu swallowed thickly, shaking his head and shuddered. 

Kamiyama nodded and briskly left the room, without a backward glance. Nozomu sheepishly walks back and avoided Junta’s eyes. Junta narrowed his eyes and grabbed Nozomu’s hand. 

“Nozomu, what did you see?”

Nozomu gulped, and turned his face away. Ryusei watched Shigeoka gasped in horror and hide his face in Hamada’s shoulders. Junta frowned and demanded for an answer, voice clearly panicked when he realised it was way past ten minutes and Akito had not returned. 

Nozomu gave Junta a pleading look, and wretched his arms away. 

“You know I can’t say anything at all.” Nozomu whined, sitting down to his seat. 

Ryusei sat down beside him, and tried to push comforting emotions to him. Nozomu sighed, and leaned on to Ryusei’s shoulders. He nuzzled up to Rysuei’s neck and shot Junta a warning look that says _“stop asking me for details, I can’t say and I won’t say it”_.

The group huddled together and waited for Kamiyama’s return. 

\-----

Kamiyama sprinted to the garden Nozomu saw Akito at and skidded to a stop. He snapped his fingers and trapped Akito in a strong wooden jail. He walked over, calm and slow but his eyes were murderous, and the minister gasped and grouped together, eyeing at him warily.

“Hello Ministers. Pleasant night to be kicking around one of the most approved minister. Not only so, Minister Kiriyama is one of the most hardworking minister I have ever seen, he was out the first during the disaster recovery days, and the last to come back from the various sites.” Kamiyama spoke, softly but his voice rang clear in the silent night. 

Akito groaned in pain, curled up on the floor, allowing himself to relax a little in the wooden cage. Kamiyama stood over the cage and lean on it, looking at the men tauntingly. 

“What happens if the emperor hears of this. That his most loyal subject is beaten up by his own ministers.” Kamiyama asked thoughtful, his voice tight with self control to not lash out at the humans. 

They whimpered and kneeled to beg for their lives and for Kamiyama to not inform the emperor of their deeds. Kamiyama pinched his nose bridge and released Akito from the jail he erected. He felt for Akito’s wounds, growling when he realised he had a bit of internal thanks to the kicking. 

“Monchi?” Akito whimpered, feeling Kamiyama hand grazing the bruises. 

Kamiyama sighed and pressed into the spot of internal bleeding, causing Akito to yell out in pain, and his hand shined green. Green light covered Akito and Kamiyama frowned in concentration. Akito wailed out in pain and passed out on Kamiyama’s lap. Kamiyama continued to glide his hand up the bruises, watching how they sparkled and disappeared without a trace. 

The ministers yelped and bowed further on the ground when Kamiyama stood up after healing Akito. They cowered together and Kamiyama walked calmly towards them. He smiled and suddenly his eyes turned green and he reached a hand out to the leader’s neck. The humans yelped and sank to their knees to beg for forgiveness. 

“Hurt Kiriyama Akito once more and death will await you. Am I understood?” Kamiyama smiled and hissed, meeting everyone’s sight. 

They whimpered and Kamiyama dropped his grip on the neck and he collapsed on the floor. Kamiyama walked back to unconscious Akito and lifted him up to a makeshift medic bed he had fashioned with his magic. He quickly brought Akito back to Junta’s quarters, surprisingly his maids, and carried Akito to Junta’s bed. 

He did another thorough check for any critical injuries he had missed, deemed Akito to be out of danger, and turned to give the maids instructions for Akito’s meals for the next week. They scurried out of the room just as Junta burst through the door, calling for Akito. He caught sight of Akito on the bed and ran there quickly. 

He held on to Akito’s hand and called his name softly. Akito’s nose twitched a little and let out a groan as he twisted in his sleep. Kamiyama quickly shifted him back to laying on his back. 

“Junta, keep Akito from tossing. There are a few… major… I mean more serious injuries…” Kamiyama spoke, watching Junta’s stoic facial expression carefully. 

“I have healed him up already, but it will take a few days for him to be fine 100%.” Kamiyama blinked and Nozomu held his hand gently. 

Ryusei watched their interaction quietly at the sidelines and Shigeoka hopped up to the bed and placed a hand on Akito’s blanket and the blanket turned red. Junta tucks Akito’s hand back into the warm blanket and gave Shigeoka a grateful nod. Shigeoka grinned and went to stand by Hamada’s side, hands gripping Hamada’s tightly. 

Hamada had been a close family friend of Akito’s and they were playmates when they were young. Akito’s family was a middle class family while Hamada’s father (and many generations before his served the ruler) was a samurai under the rule of Junta’s father. Hamada was conscripted to the army the moment he was born, and was sent for Samurai Training since he was fifteen. 

Hamada was the very reason why Akito was now one of Junta’s closest advisors. He had asked for a week off in training when Akito’s mother passed away from illness, and Junta had approved the leave. It sparked Junta’s curiosity and he had offered to go along with Hamada, thinking it was a special someone. Hamada had proven over the years that he was a kind and helpful soul to Junta, and he was a dear friend, Junta’s first friend, to him. 

They met at the funeral, and Junta fell in love with the blotchy crying face of Akito. It was hilarious, hearing the horrified gasps from Akito’s family and Junta’s mentor, but Junta hugged Akito tightly, telling him all was well. The rest were history when the royal decree, the first one Junta ever got to pass, came for Akito and he entered the palace as a study mate of Junta’s. 

Kamiyama backed away from the bed and stood beside Ryusei, hands curling around Ryusei’s wrist gently, as Kamiyama lean his head on Ryusei’s shoulders. Nozomu shot Kamiyama a dirty look and Kamiyama ignored him sharply causing him to make a sound of distress. Junta dropped a soft kiss on Akito’s forehead and flicked his wrist to the door and left the room. 

“Kamiyama, tell me honestly, what happened.” Junta paced around and stopped to face Kamiyama. 

Kamiyama coughed and began to retell his story; how Nozomu saw the ministers beating Akito up, how Nozomu told him where, and how he arrived to see Akito in a crumpled heap on the floor, and how he had punished the ministers for their wrongdoings. Junta frowned and he gripped the cup strongly, the maids shuffled nervously and huddled at the door. Junta waved his hand and dismiss all the staff from the room before he screamed. 

Nozomu threw a soundproof shield up and Junta collapsed to the floor, angry tears streamed down his face, as he pounded on the floor repeatedly. His fist was bloodied and Kamiyama jumped to take Junta in his embrace. Junta howled in anguish and clawed Kamiyama’s back, trying to release all his pent-up emotions at once. 

The pain in his screams as the truth that he could not protect the man he loves slashes his heart, ripping it out. Junta wailed, hands clinging on to Kamiyama’s kimono tightly, and he sobbed on Kamiyama’s shoulder. Kamiyama rubbed his back soothingly, voice soft and calm, as he tries to calm the emperor down. 

Hamada turned away from the scene, walking to the door, face hidden in the shadows but Ryusei saw a tear rolled off his face. Ryusei watched Shigeoka walked over to Hamada and gave him a tight back hug, as the small red man muttered softly to calm the man down. Ryusei turned his sight back to Kamiyama was consoling the sobbing ruler in his arms. 

Junta was just trembling and shaking in his arms. Ryusei looked down, he feels like he doesn’t belong to this moment - they are all close knitted and he felt like an outsider intruding the moment here. Nozomu stepped beside him and placed a finger at his temple. 

Ryusei flinched at the touch and Nozomu just gave me a smile, and pressed his temple harder. Ryusei winced and Kamiyama looked up briefly to glare at Nozomu, only to get a nonchalant shrug from him. Nozomu pressed on for a few more seconds before releasing Ryusei. 

“Stop thinking so much, you’re not an outsider. These moments are not uncommon, Junta has an unbreakable affinity with Kamiyama and Kamiyama had got a calming aura that calms anyone in hysteria. He could calm almost everything in this world, and he is also the deadliest.” Nozomu mumbled and patted Ryusei on his back. 

Junta had stopped crying and was just hiccupping in Kamiyama’s lap as he coughed tiredly and nuzzled Kamiyama’s jaw. Kamiyama stroked his hair softly, humming a spell to put the ruler into a dreamless sleep and the ruler’s head drooped to Kamiyama’s shoulders. Junta snored lightly and Kamiyama carried him up, princess styled, and moved to the door which Nozomu helpfully opened. 

He stepped over to the bedroom and dropped Junta beside Akito before tucking both of them in. Hamada peeked in, and watched Kamiyama felt Akito’s forehead and a thin silvery thread was drawn. Kamiyama raised it to his lips and ate it before he moved over to Junta and removed a flimsy silvery thread from his temple. 

He consumed that too and mumbled an apology to them, before he made sure that Akito was healing up properly. He turned and met Hamada’s eyes. 

“I know you don’t agree. But I didn’t remove their entire memory of this event. I just removed the gruesome, painful, hurtful parts of it.” Kamiyama explained, gesturing to the two of them. 

“Akito will remember being attacked by them and how they had kicked him, how I was there to stop the attack, but he will not remember all the attack.” Kamiyama paused, eyes sharp with hatred. 

“They said many terrible things about him and Junta, I would rather he not remember that.”

Hamada nodded, eyes softening a little when he realised he had misunderstood Kamiyama. He opened his mouth to speak but Kamiyama raised his hand. 

“For Junta, I kept a summarised version of what I told him. He knows Akito got attacked by who -exactly who, that I’ve made very sure of - and he knows that Akito is healing up well. But that’s all. He will not remember fully about his anguish, his pain, his feelings.”

Kamiyama looked at Hamada meaningfully. “I can also removed that scene for you, if it makes you feel better. I know Junta is a close friend of yours.”

Hamada thought for a while and nodded. “Please, do it. I feel horrible if I’m the only one who remembers this.”

Kamiyama smiled and stepped up to Hamada before placing a hand at his shoulders, tiptoed and placed a kiss on Hamada’s temple. Hamada stumbled and Shigeoka caught him by the waist and Hamada blinked at Kamiyama. He thanked Kamiyama and coughed awkwardly. 

“So that’s how it feels like to have a memory taken away?” Hamada mumbled, turning his eyes away from them, his eyes downcasted. 

“I’m sorry. It was not a pleasant feeling, having a memory wretched from you.” Kamiyama spoke, giving him a tiny smile. 

Hamada smiled back. “Now I know! Thank you, Kamiyama-san!”

Kamiyama laughed and waved his hand in answer to his gratitude. Shigeoka pouted and started whining that Kamiyama had not needed to actually kiss Hamada for that to work. Nozomu rolled his eyes and kicked Shigeoka on the butt. 

“Get your jealous ass back to the room. I’m going back to my tower to sleep, see you all tomorrow.” Nozomu yawned and waved them goodbye before he leapt and disappeared into a bright pink sparkle of dust. 

Shigeoka grabbed Hamada’s arm and they too jumped to Hamada’s room in a cloud of fire sparks. Kamiyama waved his hand and tidied the room before giving Ryusei a tired smile. He stretched his hand out to Ryusei, and offered to jump them back to the house. Ryusei shook his head, declining the offer. 

“You look like you’re about to collapse, and I’m not risking that. Shall we just walk back to the house?” Ryusei suggested, looking worriedly at Kamiyama’s tired form. 

Kamiyama shook his head. “I’m too tired to walk back, and I can still manage one last jump before I pass out so…”

Ryusei frowned and kneeled in front of Kamiyama, back facing him. Kamiyama tilted his head, his tired brain not quite catching the drift. Ryusei sighed, asking Kamiyama to just climb on his back and he will carry him back to the house. Kamiyama blushed and insisted that he is fine but Ryusei was not having any of that. 

He reached behind him blindly and pulled on Kamiyama’s wrist making the smaller man to fall on his back. 

“Stay still, and stop being stubborn!” Ryusei warned before he slipped his arms under Kamiyama’s knees and lifted him up as he stood up. 

Kamiyama crossed his hands around Ryusei’s shoulders and leaned on Ryusei’s nape; nuzzling the exposed skin with feather-like touches. His head rested on the broad back of Ryusei and he sniffed a little. 

“Thank you, Ryusei.” Kamiyama muttered and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as Ryusei walked slowly back to the house they now lived in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :D   
> I was supposed to update earlier but work got busy and CNY (Chinese/Lunar new year) has arrived!  
> To any of my Chinese readers, Gong Xi Fa Cai Happy CNY <33
> 
> I'll be uploading a valentines fic (not linked to this) soon...  
> probably...


	8. Sorry for the delay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology for the lack of updates

So for those reading this and thinking it is an update, my apologies.   
It isn't.

But fret not, I'm not abandoning this series.... I have actually written up to chapter 17... wow I know that's a lot, why aren't you posting it?   
The thing is, I hit a block... things in real life got busier (no complains)... and I wasn't happy with what I was writing... I didn't feel it was Quality... so I didn't post anything up.

It will take some time to restart on this... to re-write some chapters... to refocus on the characters (it went off topics)

So please be patient to me, my mental health is ailing thanks to life getting busier and some shitty friends (can I still call them friends?) and I'm trying to sort things out...

So... I'm sorry for the lack of updates...  
Maybe when I'm proud of what I have written, I'll be posting again...

Thank you for all the support (by reading this fic!). I'll try my best to be back asap... 

Thank you y'all and i'm sorry that this isn't an update >.<


End file.
